


Don’t Forget Me

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Depression, Edd has wings, Elemental Magic, Friends to Lovers, Fusions, M/M, Nature, Shadow - Freeform, Slow Burn, Storm - Freeform, They’re all gods, Wind - Freeform, elements AU, is the main focus, now onto the aspects of the story and not the universe, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: Eddsworld Elemental AU!On an Island, in the middle of near nowhere, four gods exist together. Of course, other gods exist in other planes of existence, so these four are not all main elements.[More Information in the first chapter]Thomas is the god of shadows. He's smaller than the rest, and not as known. He's easily forgotten too. Or at least, that's what he thinks. Depression seems to be his only friend, despite what the others tell him. So, he forms an experiment. To vanish. Stay underground in the caves only he can navigate, and not come out. See how long it takes for them to realize he's missing...They realize sooner than he thinks...Especially one in particular.Tord is the god of Storms. He can control the weather, and, can cause destruction. Everyone worries about him getting too out of control, but he doesn't notice. He doesn't focus on the rest. Nearly ever.However, one day, the shadows feel empty. Like no one is there. And for once, he starts to worry.[This story is also on Wattpad under LexofTheRiver, so, no it is not stolen.]





	1. Introduction

 Introduction to this Elemental AU, an AU originally created by my friend, but expanded on by me. In this universe, there are humans, and Gods. Humans are not supposed to know about God existentence. It's not like they can blend in, seeing as Gods are slightly larger than humans. So, most Gods live on islands, or in the sky, or any place away from humans. Some have even figured out how to live in separate planes of existence. Our main four, live on an island in the middle of the ocean.

**Characters**

Edd: He is the God of Nature. He created the Island they live on, filling it with the things all four of them need to live. Though, despite doing this, he doesn't fully know what he did for the island. He can't even navigate the caves he made for Tom to roam in. He can control anything to do with nature, from animals, to the Earth. He can also sense when things are off about living creatures. He knows when the others are happy. He knows when they're sad.

Tord: He is the God of Storms. He can control storms and weather. He also has a bit of a temper problem, meaning, the others don't usually stay near him, for fear of their own safety. Sometimes, they have to control him though.

Matt: He is the God of Wind and Air. He, obviously, loves admiring his reflection in the pools of water all over the island. He also has the ability of flight.

Tom: He is the God of Shadows. He often wanders through the cave system underneath the mountains on their Island. He still has a monster form, and he can fade into the shadows around him, not to be seen by anyone else. He's smaller than the rest, about the size of a human. Over the years, he found out, he can't do anything like controlling the shadows, or shifting light, and he ended up gaining depression from the feeling of uselessness.

**Fusion**

It's what it sounds like, folks! Our boys can fuse! When fused together, they gain a special ability, and a new form, only available in their fusion form.

Tom and Edd: Sickness and death. Fusion form is a giant snake.

Matt and Edd: Tornado, Phoenix.

Tord and Matt: Hurricane, a small dragon.

Tord and Tom: Volcanos, massive sea dragon monster thing.

Tord and Edd: Earthquake, massive wolf.

Tom and Matt: Strong, cold winds, Griffin.

Any fusion with Tord, results in him becoming extremely power hungry. He takes advantage of Matt and Edd. The Tom and Tord fusion however, can be dangerous. The other two don't condone this, and say it shouldn't be done unless necessary. Tom will subconsciously give all power over to Tord, and Tom will have no filter. The thoughts that plague his head will come out in a dangerous heap, and the fusion will start screaming, in agony. Both are harmed by this, and neither enjoy it. This doesn't help Tom's problem. Tord hates fusing with Tom, but he loves the feeling of Power.

Matt and Edd work well together. They work best out of any other fusions. Matt and Tom are fairly okay with each other, but Edd doesn't like fusing with Tom. However, they do make a good team.

The four of them never can fuse together, as it would cause destruction to the entire world. These fusions can sometimes be made for fun, or, in Tord's case, a thirst for Power, but they also are needed to keep balance on the island. So, they will often be needed.

**Other Information**

The main four all know Morse Code. They use it often to communicate, whenever far. It is mainly used for communication with Tom, whenever he's underground. For example, Tord could send Zaps through the Earth, felt by the others, telling them something important.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses mainly on Edd and Tom, but we will branch out eventually, I promise!

Tom had been wandering through the caves again, running his hand against the wall. As he walked on, he felt the cold, rocky texture of the cave wall beside him. Everything was silent. Well, everything but the voice in his head. It wasn't loud right now, so, he had learned to ignore it for now. Eventually, he just stopped walking, completely. He let his hand slide down the wall, and drop at his side, before he turned and leaned against the bare wall. Thinking about that voice made it grow louder and louder.

_You're useless. Nothing. You can't do anything correct. Why bother?_

He slid to the ground, not caring about the pain in his back, as the rocks pressed against his spine. He brought his knees close to his face, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

_You're nothing but a bother to them. Why do you stick around. They say they need you, but what can you do? Nothing. That's right, nothing._

"Help.." he muttered to no one in particular. But in his head, he screamed it.

««•»»

Edd was spinning a web for a hammock. He was rather tired. Him and Tord has just caused a few small Earthquakes to keep the balance, and the more they make, the more energy was taken out of him. However, as soon as he laid down, he sensed something was off. He sat up, and tried figuring out what was wrong, when he realized it was about Tom.

He was stuck in his head again. This happened too often, and quite frankly, Edd wished it would stop. He tried convincing Tom that he was needed. That he was wanted here. But, no matter what he tried, the God still got lost in his mind. He was hurting, and Edd felt bad that he wasn't able to do much about it.

He frowned as he stood up from his sticky hammock. He finds a large tree branch, and makes it pound into the ground over and over again, in Morse Code.

He said, "Tom, get up here, so I can give you the comfort and care you need." He'll often say things like this to him, hoping to make him smile. He just hoped Tom wasn't too trapped to hear him. Because only Tom knows his way around those caves, and no one would be able to find him for days.

««•»»

Luckily, Tom did hear him. He looked up, and quickly translated the sounds into words, before he sighed, and faded into the wall, joining with the shadows.

Going as fast as he could, Tom gradually made his way upward, towards the surface. Right before stepping out of the caves, he faded out of the shadows. Then, he stepped out into the bright, setting sun, indicating the nightfall. He looked around at the forestry around him. Before he could progress any further, he felt a pair of wings wrap around his body, enveloping him in warmth. Edd was in front of him, hugging him with a strength that says 'I'll never let you go.' Neither exchange any words, as Tom hugs his friend back. His head still swarmed with voices, but this was nice for now.

For now...

_You'd better hug back as hard as you can Thomas. You won't be seeing him again._

That's true... You see, Tom had an idea. An experiment. The God wanted to see how much his 'friends' would actually miss him. If they would.

Tom was going to vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. Hopefully, the next ones will be longer! I hope you enjoyed so far!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase one: Preperation.

Later that night, Tom laid up, thinking of what he should do. It should be simple. When he wakes up, stay in the cave, and never come out, right?

Well, he still had to eat, and food wasn’t plentiful down in these caves. Maybe he should sneak up while the rest are sleeping, and find something.

But, Edd usually grows food for them at a rapid pace. So, all he’ll be able to find, is that disgusting fish Tord eats. Maybe he could light a fire and cook it. Surely he’d screw that up. But, he had to try. He just had to.

Now, of course God’s don’t need to eat. That would be silly. They’re Gods! But, even if they can’t die, that doesn’t mean they can’t suffer. Tom could still starve, and feel the pain, but he would never actually die from it. One time, Matt had nearly drowned when Tord and his fusion went underwater. Tord, on the other hand, could breathe fine. None of them were sure if it was because he was a God of the Storms, or, if it was only in his fusion form. No one was willing to find out.

Tom snapped out of his thoughts, quickly, before standing, and walking out of his ‘room.’ He wandered the paths in the cave, nearly forgetting where he was headed to. Then, he got an idea.

A faster way of travel for him, was either through the shadows, or in his ‘Monster Form.’ He was used to traveling through the shadows, as his body disappeared, and the God no longer physically existed. But, that still had a lot of complications, such as coming across light patches. So, he settled for his Monster Form, as painful as it may be.

Tom stopped where he was as he let the shadows engulf him, hiding him from the real world. He felt his body bend and coil in ways that shouldn’t exist as the monster took him over. He bit back a agonizing scream of pain as his skin tore and bones snapped. Soon enough, the shadows faded back, and Tom was no more.

Now, in his place, was a horrible monster. The monster started sprinting off, towards the surface. Tom, now just a figment in this monsters mind, tried desperately to control it. However, he forgot to control the horrid memories that come with this form.

««•»»

Tom remembered the first time he had used this form around the others. They were younger, and still new to each other. They were happy.

Tom had accidentally brought it up in a conversation him and Matt were having, but Tord overheard. He had asked Tom to show them, thinking it was actually pretty cool. Of course, Tom hadn’t told them about the pain it caused him, but he still wanted to show his newfound friends! So, he had been willing to risk the pain.

But, when he turned, he was so full of excitement, that he lost a grip on the creature. It went crazy from the pain it endured, and went violent. Turning to the nearest person, it lashed out.

That person was Tord. It had left a great, bloody, red gash in his arm, and was about to do something else when Matt screamed, and Tom realized what he had done.

He took control as best as he could, and turned back. Ignoring the aches and pains as his body returned to normal, he stared at Tord, in complete fear about what he had done. His eyes were filling with tears, as Tord looked up at him. Scared of what he’d say, Tom took off running. He didn’t know it would hurt others.

He kept running blindly, until he found himself in an unknown part of the island.

He never found out what Tord thought after the attack. The next day, he pretended as if it hadn’t happened, but he also acted distant from Tom.

Tom never found out why. But, it wasn’t what he thought.

««•»»

Shaking his head, Tom realized he had arrived at the surface. The moon shone brightly, reflecting off the ocean’s waters. They were calm tonight.

Tom stepped out of the cave, and to the small beach, before he decided it would be safer to turn back to himself. As he turned back, everything seemed to snap back into place, painfully. Due to lack of using the form, Tom collapsed as soon as he could feel his body again. He let out a breath, and laid there, content.

Eventually, he figured he should find some food before he decided to vanish. So, he wandered around the island, gathering things such as fruits he could find. He should have figured Edd would leave some food around. Although, the four of them ate most of it, so, it was rather scarce. He was still going to need fish.

Then, he could starve.

He looked up at the silver moon, frowning. Then down at himself, frowning still. He shook his head, slightly, before he walked back to the ocean. He’s never actually gone fishing...and he doesn’t like fish all that much anyway. He looked at the fruits in his hands. There wasn’t much, but it should last him enough. And, if he really needed anything else, he could get Ringo to bring him back something. He knew she’d help him, right?

He decided to forget getting the fish, and began to head back to his cave. He looked around at his surroundings, before walking back inside the home he’ll be in for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say “Write drunk. Edit sober.”
> 
> I say “Write sleep deprived. Don’t edit.”
> 
> That’s actually what I’ve been doing for years and you guys still like this crap?
> 
> Also, with Ringo! In this au, Ringo is a small shadow dragon given to Edd as a gift from Tom. A ‘thanks for caring for him’ gift. Ringo can be a little asshole sometimes. But, she cares a lot too. And I love her.
> 
> Also, for some reason, I actually really like this story and even thought it’s one am, NEXT CHAPTER. Time to start working.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Two: Vanish.

The next morning, as soon as Tord got up, he immediately felt something was wrong. Trying not to think much of it, he got up like normal and went to join the others for breakfast.

”Morning.” He said, yawning.

”Morning Tord!” Edd turned and smiled at him, while rapidly growing some fruits for breakfast. Some that were already there had vanished overnight, leaving the Nature God confused.

”Does something feel...off to you?” Tord asked, looking around them.

”Yeah, a little bit. I don’t know what though...” Edd shivered, But shook his head and continued to grow their breakfast. They say in a comfortable silence together, until a familiar face came flying in.

”Morning everyone! Well, not everyone, but morning!” Matt smiled to them as he came and sat down beside Tord.

“Morning Matt!” Edd smiled at him, as he plucked the now ripe fruit from their branches. Setting them down on their makeshift ‘floor table,’ Edd sat in front of them, and grabbed one, biting into the soft, fruit. Tord and Matt each grabbed one as well, and began eating.

”Wheres Tom?” Matt asked, glancing around. Tord shrugged.

”Hes usually up by now,” Edd pointed out. He took another bite, then continued, “I hope he’s alright.”

”I’m sure he’s fine,” Tord told them, although, he definitely felt something was off. Tom was always the first up, not one to sleep in. So, this was weird to all of them.

««•»»

After they finished eating, Edd had realized, “Hey, guys? I think the island might be in need of a hurricane...” It had been a while, and they did need these every once in a while.

Tord nodded his head, agreeing, “I think so too. Should we do that now?”

”I don’t see why not’” Matt shrugged. Tord stood, stretched, and beckoned the other two along. Following, the three headed to the top of Tord’s mountain. It was the mountain he claimed, the mountain he lived on, and the mountain the all fused on. As soon as they reached the top, Tord and Matt stood in the centre of it, back to back, while Edd stood out of their way.

Both shut their eyes, and focused. They focused on themselves, and each other. They focused on their fusion, and the destruction it causes. Flashes of lighting struck beside them, but neither dared move. The lightning got louder and louder, and the wind howled behind them, as the two begun to shift. They felt their bodies disappearing, and a large, blue dragon reappeared in their place.

The small storm stopped as the dragon opened its eyes. Edd looked up at it, to notice its grey eyes, looking at him. Matt had given Tord main control over them again. As the God turned away from them, he could only hope they wouldn’t cause too much destruction. They still need a place to live after all.

The dragon unfolded it’s wings, and stretched out before it took flight. At first, the creature hovered in place, but soon, it took off towards the ocean.

The dragon flew low, in circles, with the flat end of its tail dragging water behind it. Edd watched as the dragon drew in clouds and gusts of wind, blowing in every direction. He unfolded his own wings as the two progressed, and hovered above the ground.

Matt and Tord continued spinning for as long as they could, before rushing the water towards the island. Edd flew higher, so not to get hurt by their dangerous storm. Now, wait.

««•»»

After the storm passed, and the waters receded, the dragon, still dizzy from all the spinning, gradually made its way back to Tord’s mountain, where the two accidentally infused midair. They began falling, both too dizzy to comprehend what was happening. Edd, noticing the two plummeting to the Earth, flew towards them, in a panic, and caught both before they hit the hard ground.

”Geez you two!” He said, as he laid both on the ground.

”S...sorry, Edd,” Tord slurred, still not recovered.

“It’s fine. Just...you two get some rest.” Matt nodded in agreement, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

”Good idea,” he said.

Maybe later they could find out what’s wrong, but for now, they need rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a crappy filler chapter. I hate how it ended. It seems unfinished I know. But hey, I really don’t care right now. Now it’s two am and I’m  
> T I R E D  
>  I should probably sleep now. I’ll work on the next chapter as soon as I can though.
> 
> Oh, and something I should clarify. This was just an introduction to Fusions. I have plans for future ones, in which the fused characters will have conversations and/or arguments that you will be able to read. This was just an intro. Also, Tord wasn’t super power hungry because he wasn’t feeling all into it today and it was morning. Tell me, who here functions in the morning? No one. So, don’t judge Tord.
> 
> But anyways have this crap and Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I need sleep smh~~


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Three: Stay in hiding.

_Tom_ _wandered through the darkness, unable to see, despite his night vision. Everything was dark, and silent, and he had no idea where he was going, but he continued walking._

_Eventually, he was blinded by a bright light, in what looked like a doorway. He began walking towards it, but it only moved farther away from him. He slowed to a stop, watching the light stop as well._

_With a sudden burst of energy, Tom yelled out, and sprinted to the doorway of light. He watched it move away from him, picking up the pace with every step he made. He felt hot tears rolling down his face as he ran, trying to get to the stray light._

_It wasn’t long, before Tom tripped on his own foot, and fell to the floor. His head hit the ground, hard, causing a ringing sound to echo in his mind. As soon as it stopped, he heard a familiar voice._

_”Tom? Get up,” the voice, usually so kind, was filled with a sort of anger, cold and sharp. He looked up to see Edd, looking down on him. However, he looked disfigured. His wings were ripped in countless places, and his face was riddled with scars. His normally lively eyes, looked grey and lifeless._

_”Wh-what..” Tom asked, confused. This wasn’t Edd, was it? Another voice appeared behind him._

_”He said get up. Why are you still on the floor?” Tom scrambled to his feet, and turned to see Matt, glaring at him. He looked disfigured as well. His arms and face were covered in blood, patches of skin ripped off of him. It looked painful._

_”M-Matt?”_

_”Why do you keep stuttering!?” He shouted. This couldn’t be Matt...could it? This time, a third, and hopefully final, voice spoke._

_”He’s Tom. Weak. Dangerous. Hopeless,” it started. Tom turned to face Tord. Tord..._

_His arm had the same bloody gash Tom had given him all those years ago. He walked closer to him, smiling a twisted smile._

_Tord lifted the smaller God’s chin to look up at him. He leaned closer to him, whispering, “Useless.”_

_««•»»_

Tom woke up, with a violent jerk. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel the tears that fell down his face. Wiping them away, he stood, and began pacing across the room.

” ~~Nightmare?~~ ” A low growl came from across the room. Tom turned to see a small, grey dragon, laying in the corner of the cave. He nodded, before walking over to her, and sitting beside her.

”How long have you been here?” he asked her.

Ringo tilted her head, to look at him, and let out another growl, saying, “ ~~A couple hours. Bad nightmare. You were tossing, turning, and crying. Pretty loudly, too.~~ ” Tom frowned, before running his hand over the small creatures spine. She made a small purring sound, nuzzling closer to him.

”Why do you come down here?” Tom asked, genuinely curious.

” ~~First off, you’re literally the only one who can understand me. You can hold conversations. Secondly, you went missing yesterday. I wanted to check on you.~~ ” Tom hummed, understanding.

”How are the others?” he asked.

” ~~They're getting worried, I guess.~~ ”

”You guess?” The dragon made a motion, almost like she shrugged. Tom sighed, and continued petting her. The two stayed like this, for a while, before Ringo stood, abruptly. Her ears twitched as she listened. Then, she stretched, and turned to Tom.

” ~~Edd’s up. It’s morning...You should come up. Before they worry too much.~~ ”

”They won’t. I’m going to stay down here. They won’t care, I promise.” Ringo gave him a weird look, before doing what looked like rolling her eyes.

”Ive ~~lived with Edd for a while now. And I’ve been around the other two enough, as well. They will worry. All three of them.~~ ” Tom shrugged, and looked away. Ringo let out a breath as she shook her head, before she started towards the entrance.

”Ringo, could you bring me some extra fruits or something? But, don’t be suspicious about it...please.” She looked at him and bowed her head, agreeing, before heading out.

Tom sighed and leaned against the wall, thinking about the nightmare he had. What had happened to them? They all looked...hurt. Did...Did Tom do that? Of course, Tom knew he did that to Tord, but, did he hurt the others. Did they all hate him for something he had yet to do? Probably. He shut his eyes, and let his thoughts swarm his head.

««•»»

”Ringo! Now where were you off to this morning...” Edd asked as the dragon bounded up to him. She emitted a soft growl, and he laughed, “Joking, joking.” He pulled out some fresh meat for her breakfast, and as soon as he placed it down, she tore right into it.

”Did you forget to feed her or something?” Tord laughed as he walked up to the two of them.

”What? I’m not that careless. I couldn’t forget Ringo here!” He smiled, as the creature ripped apart her meal.

”Honestly, I don’t think anyone could,” Tord smiled, before he looked around them, “Hey, wheres Tom? Is he still missing...” Edd looked at him, and smiled.

”You do realize Matt’s not here either right?” It took Tord a few seconds to realize what he meant.

”Well, Matt didn’t go missing yesterday!” He sputtered, rolling his eyes, and turning away from him. As if one cue, Matt landed a few feet away from the two of them, happily.

”Of course I didn’t go missing,” he said, as he sat on the floor at their ‘table.’

”But really, where is Tom? Something is definitely wrong...” Tord sat next to Matt, and glanced around them one more time.

Edd shrugged, “I don’t know. I am starting to worry though...”

”I hope he’s okay,” Matt spoke up, but he looked down.

”So do I...”

««•»»

_”I hope he’s okay,” Matt said, as he wrapped Tord’s damaged arm up._

_”So do I...” Tord looked in the direction Tom had fled in. He winced in pain as Matt wrapped the gauze around his wound. The blood was staining his hands, but he didn’t mind. He was just willing to help._

_”What...What happened..?” he asked._

_”I dont know. He lost control, or something,” Tord couldn’t take his eyes away from the spot Tom fled. He must think he hates him. But, he didn’t. Of course, it hurt like all hell, but, he knew it wasn’t his fault. He’s seen these kind of beings before._ _They separate the monster from the God._

_Tord had never seen these monsters before, and he was just curious. One would think he’d be worried about the wound this monster had given him, but he wasn’t. He was scared for Tom. His monster was violent. Meaning, Tom didn’t fully know or understand himself anymore. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter a night Lex. Only one.
> 
> So, I’ll try working on a chapter a night, whether it will be uploaded in time or not, I don’t know. I won’t promise I schedule, but I will say that I’ll try to work on a chapter a night. I hope that’s good enough.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase four: Don’t get caught.

Tord has been sitting in one of the large trees on his mountain, one of his legs hanging off the side. He was bored. Looking down, he wondered what had become of Tom, and why he had vanished in the first place. Maybe he should try getting ahold of him.

So, adjusting himself to be in a more comfortable position, Tord aimed his fingers towards the ground. Small, thin bolts of lightning shot out of them, and struck the ground. He kept shocking the ground in Morse code, hoping the other God would respond.

’What’s going on?’

He paused for a minute, hoping he’d get some response. But, none came.

’Tom, what’s going on?’

When he, again, got no response, he groaned in frustration and tried one more time. However, this time, the bolts were larger. He was getting careless, confused, and irritated.

’You need to come back.’

The ground beneath him shook with every shock, and only afterwards had he realized what he did. He froze, and listened. When no sound came, he released a breath of relief. He remembered Tom telling him that the caves underneath his mountain, were rather weak, and could collapse easily. But, he hadn’t felt or heard anything, so, hopefully, nothing happened.

Honestly, he wouldn’t admit to the others, but, he actually did want Tom to come back. Without him there, everything seemed empty, and lonely. He wasn’t there every second of every day, but, when he was, it was nice. Really nice.

Tord was also worried about him for a separate reason. He still hadn’t gotten a grip on himself, so, he was worried for his health. Transformations were obviously painful to him, and he had a bad habit of transforming whenever he felt he deserved the pain.

««•»»

_”You don’t deserve this, Tom. No one does.” Tord sat next to the God, and watched the silver moon with him._

_”Maybe I do...” His voice sounded strained, but Tord didn’t mention it._

_”You don’t. No one deserves this kind of pain.” Tom turned to look at him. He smiled, slightly. He didn’t say anything, but instead, he leaned his head on Tord’s shoulder. This was enough for now. Both were tired, and neither minded what they were doing. But, it was enough._

««•»»

”Tord, did you get through to him?” The voice of Edd pulled him out of his thoughts.

”Huh? Oh, no. He’s still...”

”Gone?” Tord nodded. But, he really hadn’t expected Edd to feel the shocks in the ground. Maybe he did go too overboard.

Tord turned, and jumped off his tree, stretching. He turned to the sun, the position indicating sunset. Hopefully, he’ll be able to get some sleep tonight, despite his short ‘nap’ up on the tree.

««•»»

Later that night, and Tord was still awake. Right now, he was pacing through the trees on his mountain, trying to tire himself out. However, he’s been wandering for hours, and he was still wide awake. He kicked a pebble and watched it tumble down the mountain. And, like a chain reaction, he watched the pebble knock into larger rocks.

Everything was silent, aside from the sound of the rocks, until he heard a sharp shriek, as they neared the floor. Confused, Tord began down the mountain again, and hurried in the direction of the sound. Whatever it was, must have heard him coming, and it took off at a run, the leaves and branches snapping beneath it. Tord, with spur of the moment thinking, ran after it, not pausing to think of what it would even be.

”Stop!” he shouted after it, but, of course, it didn’t stop. It moved swifter, turning at as many places as it could. Eventually, the two were nearing the edge of the forest. The figure slowed briefly, and turned, wondering what it could do. Either, risk running through the forest again, or run into the clearing, and possibly reveal itself. However, before it could do anything, Tord had finally caught up.

Noticing, the figure turned, and let out another shriek, as Tord tackled it to the ground. The figure put up a fight, but, it didn’t take long before Tord was pinning it to the ground. With the moonlight shining over the two of them, Tord finally got a better look at the figure. He froze.

”...Tom..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, I know, and I’m very sorry, but I’m forgetting my sleep right now to work on the next chapter. Because. I really want to.
> 
> But, Tord caught Tom! W O A H
> 
> Also, even though, he caught him, that doesn’t mean the story is going to end soon. I’m actually really hoping to continue the story for way longer. I don’t know when it will stop, but it’s not too soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase five: Apparently, fail phase four?

“...Tom..?” Tord asked, bewildered. Sure enough, the figure underneath him was the missing God.

”T-Tord! ..Hi..” Tom looked rather frightened.

”Where the hell have you been!?” Tord snapped at him. He wanted answers. “We’ve been worried!”

”Like hell you have!” Tom snapped back. Tord froze. What did he mean by that? Of course they were worried, why would he think otherwise? Tom struggled underneath him, wincing in pain, as Tord’s nails dig into his arms further. Noticing what he was doing, Tord leaned back, letting go of him. But, he made no movement to get off of him.

”Where have you been?” He asked, softer this time.

”I’ve been in the caves,” Tom said, refusing to look at him.

”This whole time? And you didn’t tell us?”

”I didn’t want to. You weren’t supposed to know I was here.”

”So, we were supposed to just assume you died?” Tord was a little annoyed at that.

”That would have been ideal, yes.” Tom shrugged, finally turning to face the other. His eyes were damp, and Tord froze. He was going to cry, wasn’t he..?

”What’s going on?” Tord didn’t care how broken his voice was, or how close to crying he sounded. He didn’t care. Let Tom know what he did. No matter how messed up it seems, let Tom know what he’s doing to them all.

”Nothing’s going on,” he said, voice cracking. Tord wanted to counter his statement, but unknowingly, he had created a way for Tom to escape.

In his frustration and confusion, storm clouds had formed above them, hiding the bright, glowing moon. Tom, noticing the lack of light, faded down into the shadows through the floor. Tord jumped to his feet, and looked around hoping to catch some glimpse of the God. He tried receding the clouds as fast as he could, to force Tom out of the shadows. As the clouds receded, the shadow kept trying to dodge each and every one of them. However, as soon as the moonlight hit him, Tom was pulled out of the ground, aggressively. He let out a cry of pain, and staggered to stand.

Oh no...what did he do to him!? Tord ran over to him and tried supporting him with his arm around his shoulder. He lead the him to the edge of the forest, and sat him down on one of the smaller tree branches. He was holding onto his arm, almost as if to stop some sort of bleeding, but there was no blood.

”What did you do that for?” He asked, wincing.

”I needed to stop you. I didn’t know I’d hurt you!” Tord said, prying away his fingers so he could look at the wound. Miraculously, there was no wound.

”It doesn’t physically hurt me,” he said to him, “I just get the feeling. It leaves no marks.” Tord nodded, and the two sat next to each other for as long as they could. The silence was comforting, and peaceful, until Tord broke it.

”What did you mean by ‘Like Hell you have’?” he asked, turning to him. But, Tom looked away.

”I mean, you guys aren’t worried. You can pretend you are, but, you still make it painfully clear you don’t.” Tom sounded conflicted. Almost like he didn’t fully believe himself. But, something was telling him it was true. Something or someone.

”Wh-What? No!” Tord looked over at him, bewildered, “No, of course we’re worried!”

”Uh Huh. Nice try...” Tom jumped up, off the branch, and began walking away. Tord slid off, as well, and followed him.

”Tom, where are you going?” He asked, scared he knew the answer already.

”I’m going away,” Tom confirmed Tord’s fear.

”You can’t! You just...can’t. Please.” He reached out to him, but Tom swatted his hand away.

”No! You can’t just lie to me, and say you’ll miss me! You can’t just mess with me! You just...can’t...”

”And that’s where you’re in luck! I’m not! None of us are!” Tord snapped.

Tom shook his head, turned away, and scoffed, “Tell them I’m dead.”

”You’re not dead. I won’t just tell them. I won’t just let them give you up! None of us will give up!” Tord grabbed his shoulder to stop him, when Tom flung around. His eyes were glowing a purplish blue.

”Why not!? Why do you insist on keeping me around!? I have done nothing to help any of you! I have none nothing useful!”

Slowly, the God began to shift into a familiar form. He completely ignored the pain as he allowed his monster form to talk over. Tord stumbled back, as the monster walked closer to him.

”Tom...Tom this isn’t you. Please, this isn’t you!” He yelled, hoping his words would reach the scared God inside the monsters head. As it continued walking towards him, Tord realized what Tom had done. He had given up his sanity to the monster, and allowed it to have control over him.

««•»»

”Tord! Tord, please!” Tom screamed. The monster stalked closer to him, while Tom could only watch, powerless.

”Tom...Tom this isn’t you. Please, this isn’t you!”

”I know!” He screamed out. “I know..” He dropped to he knees.

The next thing he knew, the monster slashed at him, sending him, full force, into a nearby tree, with claw marks all on his chest and stomach. Tom watched, horrified, at what he was doing.

But it wasn’t him!

Was it..?

««•»»

The monster turned to Tord, who was coughing, and holding his stomach. It started towards him again, when all of a sudden, vines and branches curled around it’s legs and arms, holding it in place.

”Tord! Run!” a familiar voice yelled out. The monster twisted to face Edd, who was holding it in place. It started twisting around, trying to break free from its trap, but Edd held it securely in place.

”Run! I can’t hold it for long!” Tord finally came to, and he turned to run, taking a glance back at what was once his friend. He ran as fast as he could, as far as his legs would take him.

Not even a minute later, and he heard the monster cry out, and run off, presumably back to Tom’s caves...

Edd gently landed next to Tord, folding his wings up, “We can heal this. How are you feeling, though?”

Tord turned to the direction he came from, and shook his head, “Not good..”

”That was Tom, wasn’t it..?” Tord nodded his head, but he refused to believe it.

That was a monster. That was not Tom. Tom was kind. He was smart, and caring. He would never hurt him this bad, no matter how many arguments they got into. He wouldn’t do this. He was lonely, and depressed, but he didn’t act out. Ever. That wasn’t Tom. That wasn’t a side of Tom. That was something that was using him. Something was using his body. Because here’s no way that was Tom.

Right?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Six: Regret.

Tom woke on the cold, solid ground. Everything ached in pain, and he felt like death. Honestly, at the moment, he craved death. However, he didn’t know why.

Until his mind was flooded with memories of what happened earlier. He had allowed the monster to take over. He had allowed the monster to hurt Tord. He let it to nearly kill him. Thank everything mortal that Edd was there to save him. But, then again, now Edd knew he was alive. Sadly.

As thoughts swarmed his head, Tom slowly stood. He looked down at himself, bitterly. His hand was covered in blood. Tord’s blood. And he began to cry. Let out every emotion he held back, to fall in silver tears. His vision went blurry as the tears streamed down his face, until he couldn’t tell his surroundings anymore.

What he hell had he become? A horrible monster? A nightmare? Someone who didn’t deserve anything he got? Maybe. Maybe he had lost himself. Just...Maybe...

” ~~You’re awake,~~ ” Ringo growled softly from the corner of the room. Tom didn’t turn to her, but, continued crying, silently, choking on his tears.

” ~~Theres no one else here. You know, you can be as loud as you want,~~ ” she stood and stretched, before walking towards him. Heeding her words, Tom stopped being so quiet. He let himself cry out, in agony and pain, as thoughts continued to swarm his head.

_Every one knows that you’re a horrid monster. They all know who you are._

_Good luck getting your way out of this one._

_You can’t do anything right, can you. You attacked one of the only people you care about. He hates you. Ever since you messed up his arm, he’s hated you._

Tom dropped to his knees as he sobbed. Ringo kept her distance, not out of fear, despite what he told himself, but because, she knew he deserved some space right now. He sat there and cried, for as long as he could. Even when the tears would no longer come, Tom cried out. Crying for help. Crying for forgiveness.

Ringo eventually came over to the crying God and sat next to him, pressing herself against his freezing body. She never realized how cold he was. However, she stayed by him, until he had finally calmed down. Even then, he was still confused, and in need of help.

”How...How long have I been down here...”

” ~~Not long. A few days. You’ve been trapped in your monster form...~~ ” he looked at the small dragon, in horror. A few days? She nodded, “ ~~Yep. A few days. You never left the cave though, and no one came in....but they’ve all been talking about you. Don’t worry. They weren’t bad things. Or...at least most of the time...~~ “

He glanced down at her, “What do you mean by that?”

««•»»

”That’s not Tom, guys. Tom wouldn’t do that. He just...wouldn’t...” Tord spoke, explaining the situation to his friends.

”You saw it. You saw what he’s capable of. Of course, that may not be Tom, but that doesn’t mean it still is.” Edd spoke, softly. Tord was pacing the room, much to Matt’s confusion. No one had explained it to him, yet.

”What’s going on?” he asked.

”Tord accidentally found Tom yesterday, and he went into his monster form. Then, he ran off,” Edd explained. Matt looked like he was thinking, when he came up with an idea.

”What if we go after him?”

”We don’t know if he’s human again or not. He may still be a monster,” he shrugged, sadly.

”Tom’s not a monster!” Tord snapped. Matt and Edd turned to him, confused. He continued, “Yes, we have our arguments, and we fight sometimes, but he’s not a monster! He’s actually a wonderful person, okay?” Edd and Matt stopped to look at him. Of course, they both knew he was not a monster. He wasn’t that cruel to anyone. And, like Tord said, Tom really was a wonderful person.

”We know that,” Edd spoke with the same softness as earlier, “But you have remember, that this isn’t Tom.”

”You’re right. This isn’t our Tom. This isn’t  _my_ Tom,” Tord started, “So, we have to get him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been procrastinating this because I was too busy trying to figure out how old Groot is in infinity war. So you know, if anyone could help me out...
> 
> Joking joking.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~No, but really how old is he..?~~
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter didn’t come out sooner. It was meant to.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Seven: Oh God so much regret!

“ ~~Tom, you need food.~~ ” Ringo reminded Tom, as he paced silently around his cave.

”No, I don’t. I can live without.”

 ~~~~” ~~I know you can live without, but you shouldn’t. It’s not good for you. It’ll hurt.~~ ”

”I know it’ll hurt!” He snapped at her, before taking a deep breath, “I know it’ll hurt...”

” ~~I don’t think the others would appreciate you doing this,~~ ” the dragon slowly stood and walked over to him, rubbing her scaley head on his leg.

”Right now, I don’t care what they think.” He kneeled down, and gently pet her.

” ~~I’ll go and find you some food,~~ ” Ringo stood, and started walking away, when Tom interrupted her.

”It’ll be a waste of time and food,” he frowned.

” ~~Tom, you need to eat.~~ ”

”That’s just it! I don’t!” He stood, turned to his bed, and sat on the edge of it. Ringo whimpered, before walking over to him and jumping on his bed. She forced herself underneath his arm, and relaxed next to him. But she didn’t speak. And it was good. For now.

««•»»

“Tornado! That’s what we need!” Edd exclaimed. They three of them had been trying to figure out what fusion was really needed. The past few days had clouded their vision, and they knew they needed something. But no one could think properly.

”Oh, yeah!” Matt exclaimed. Tord nodded, albeit not enthused. However, when Matt and Edd started up the mountain, he followed. They stood in the centre, back to back, clearing their minds about anything and everything other than each other.

Tord watched as the two of them fused to form a giant Phoenix. It glowed with the fire that surrounded it. And, with a burst of energy, the creature flew into the bright, morning sky. As the wind swarmed around it, it’s focus had drifted somewhere else.

««•»»

“Hey, Matt?” Edd asked his friend as their controlled form spun the air around them.

”Yes?” Matt was watching the creature through its eyes.

“How do you suggest we get Tom back?”

”I don’t...I don’t know...There’s got to be something we can do.”

Edd pondered for a moment, before asking, “When we were younger...and Tom first showed you his form, how did he turn back?”

Matt tried remembering that day, but it was all blurry. He looked at the destruction they were causing, when he remembered, “Oh! When he hurt Tord he immediately pulled himself back out.”

Edd elminiated that possiblity, seeing as he nearly killed Tord, but he hadn’t turned back.

“Hmm...What else could it have been?” He asked, as The Phoenix sent mini tornadoes in multiple directions.

”Well, he did start to panic. Maybe, that works,” Matt shrugged as he watched Edd. Edd shrugged as well, but that might actually work...Just, send him into a panic. Despite how horrible that might be, it may have to be done.

««•»»

Ringo purred as she stood from her spot and circled the now sleeping God. She didn’t think what he was doing was right, but she promised him she wouldn’t do anything. She wouldn’t tell anyone, she wouldn’t get him food, she wouldn’t help him.

Stretching, she jumped off the bed, and onto the floor. She paced around, trying to think of how she could bend the rules. Of course, Tom knew some of her tricks, so he tried being as specific as he could. Now, it made it very difficult to look out for him.

She yawned, and began her journey around Tom’s caves. Occasionally, she’d notice some shadows bounce off the walls, confusing her. Shadows don’t move. Even Tom can’t control them.

She watched one of them, and after a while, it moved again. They moved very fast, and she hardly noticed where they had gone to!

” ~~Who are you?~~ ” she growled at it. When she got not reply, she asked again, “ ~~Who. Are. You.~~ ”

”I don’t really have a kind, do I?” A soft voice spoke. Ringo looked around, then to the shadow.

” ~~Are you the shadow?~~ ” She felt like it was a stupid question.

”Yes. And I worry.” The voice grew softer.

Ringo sat down, “ ~~About what?~~ ”

”Thomas.” Ringo froze. Whoever this was knew Tom. But, before she could speak, the voice continued, “Something is wrong with him. I can tell. He’s isolating himself a lot recently.”

” ~~Who even are you?~~ ”

”I’m a shadow Tom created. He told me he was lonely, so, I was created.”

” ~~Wait, but I thought he couldn’t bend shadows...~~ ”

”He can’t anymore. He used whatever he had left to make me. Recently, he hasn’t been acting the same. I’ve seen him a lot, but he ignores me...” she sounded very sad and in despair, almost.

” ~~How come I’ve never seen you? You’re really noticeable..~~ ”

“I’ve made myself smaller so not to bother Tom.”

” ~~Well, something’s going on with him. I promised not to tell, and I intend to keep that promise.~~ ” Ringo frowned, before she remembered something, “ ~~Wait, you said you didn’t have a kind, but what about an actual name?~~ ” As Ringo watched the shadow, she noticed it start to shift and grow, into what looked like a person. The person had short hair, and was rather tall. A pair of pure white eyes opened, and a white smile spread across the shadows face.

”Call me Susan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno where this chapter came from, but have it!


	10. Chapter 9

“How come I didn’t know you existed?” Ringo asked, as she and Susan wandered through the caves.

”I hid away. Made sure not to bother anyone,” she spoke.

“Wait,” Ringo paused, “You mentioned him not being able to control shadows  _anymore_. What does that mean?”

”Tom used all of his powers on me and you.”

”But you originally said just you..?” Susan was confusing.

”Well, technically, it was just me. But, years and years later, he had gained something back. So, he managed to find and get you.” Ringo was still confused, but she knew Susan was trying. So, she didn’t push. She’d confront Tom later.

”Oh, wait. I forgot to say, but, don’t tell Tom about me.” Well, there goes that plan.

”Why not? Wouldn’t he be happy to see you?” Susan nodded.

”Oh, he would! But he’s not ready. I just don’t want him to be overwhelmed, okay?” Well, that makes sense enough. So, Ringo reluctantly agreed with her. She wouldn’t tell Tom. Yet another promise...

««•»»

When Matt and Edd unfused, they had half a plan. However, there were still multiple complications. How were they going to find him? They couldn’t use sight, or hearing, or anything else. They just...had to find him.

“Well, I mean, we can’t see in the dark, like he can...” Edd spoke, as the three tried to think something up. They all sat on the beach, watching the waves, and forming a plan.

”And a lot of systems in those caves are way to small for us to fit through. But he can go through them perfectly,” Tord added.

”Man, this is not fair for us...” Matt shook his head.

”Wait, what if we got a man in the inside? To tell us how he’s fairing?” Edd shrugged.

”What about Ringo?” Edd nodded, and smiled.

”Then, Ringo!” He exclaimed to them.

Tord, however, shook his head, “Yes, I’m worried about him. And I want to get him back, but I don’t know if thats a good idea. You know how Ringo takes sides. She might have already promised Tom her silence.” Matt and Edd looked at him, then pondered the problem. They both looked at each other with a worried expression.

”Well, all we can do is hope for the best, right?” Edd spoke, and the other two nodded. They all knew that they needed to do something however.

”We need to make him feel loved,” Tord said, refusing to look at them.

”That’s true. We do. That’s what started this, right?” Matt said. The other two nodded.

Everyone was all of sudden enveloped in a comfortable silence. They all rummaged through their brains, searching for the memories they had with Tom. There were some that were happy, and others, not so much. What made him feel loved in those times?

««•»»

”So...What’s your favourite thing to do..?” Tord asked him, awkwardly. Edd had wanted the two to meet each other, and get along, but neither knew what to walk about.

Tom looked up at him, and practically beamed. He spoke, “Music mainly. When I was younger, I would sing all the time. I kind of gave up on that now, but...whatever.” He spoke rather happily, and fast, but Tord still understood to some extent. He liked music.

Cute.

««•»»

”Hey, Tom! This is Matt, and this is Tord! They’re really close friends of mine, and I hope you all learn to be really good friends too!” Edd said, hoping for the best. Tom looked at them and smiled.

”Its nice to meet you!”

««•»»

”Hey!” Matt flew down to Tom.

”Hey, Matt.” He looked up at him and smiled.

“Look what I can do!” The wind started picking up and gradually got stronger and stronger. It swirled around them in patterns as it howled like a pack of wolves. Eventually, the sound died down to make some sort of whistling sound. The sound would go up and down, in a pattern.

He was making music.

Tom listened in awe as the other God made melodious sounds with his wind. It got stronger and stronger, and louder and louder.

Until it knocked Tom over.

Stopping, Matt rushed to him, “Are you alright!?” But Tom was laughing.

««•»»

Those were fun times, and the three of them needed to get them back. Tom needed to come back. They missed him. Edd missed him. Matt missed him.

And Tord missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FnmajdkAowajfbzkrhsj
> 
> Thesearealllikefillerchaptwrsimsorry;~;
> 
> I’m trying to just have some basic things before going more into depth with the story and all that shite.
> 
> Also
> 
> About yesterday.
> 
> The story was supposed to be up but something happened and it all deleted, sorry. So, here you go, over a day late! Sorry!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Throwing random pieces of information that really should have been stated earlier in the story but wasn’t because it wouldn’t have fit very well with the story.*

_“Wake up. You can’t stay asleep forever!” The voice echoed in Tom’s head, as he lay on the floor. He just wanted to sleep. Just let him sleep._

_”Tom. Wake. Up.” He pressed on his ears, trying to block out the voice, but it only made it louder._

_”Wake up, Tom!” It yelled, sounding almost like Matt..._

_”What if I want to sleep forever?!” He yelled out, scrambling to his feet. It was the same black room from his previous dream._

_”You can’t!” Matt appeared in front of him, just as disfigured as last time. What had he done?_

_”Why not!”_

_”We won’t let you,” he spoke, smiling warmly before it turned into a twisted smile, “Let you see what you have done.”_

_”No. No no no.” Tom backed away from him, but he bumped right into someone. He whipped around, to be face to face with Edd._

_”Matt told you to wake up. And we want you to wake up.” His voice was still cold and lifeless._

_However, before Tom could speak, another voice appeared, just like last time. However, unlike last time, this one sounded...scared._

_”Tom. Tom please. Wake up. I’m begging you.” Tom turned to see Tord, staring at him from a short distance, fear in his eyes._

_”Tord?” He started towards him, but Tord flinched back in pain, and he stopped. What was going on?_

_”Please...”_

_”I don’t want to.”_

_”You need to. Just. Wake up, for all of us.”_

_Before Tom could protest, he felt himself being taken. Drifting out of his dream state. But he didn’t want to leave. Don’t let him leave!_

««•»»

  This time, Tom opened his eyes slowly. He looked around him to see the empty room, dark and bare. He sighed and rolled over, thinking about the dream he just had. Matt and Edd still seemed annoyed yet lifeless, but Tord...

Tord.

Why did he look so scared? Why did he flinch back when Tom walked over to him? What did Tom do to him?

What did he do...

««•»»

 “We need a plan,” Edd said to the others. They nodded in agreement.

Currently, the three of them were huddled around in the main room of a little house in the trees. Due to it being on Tord’s mountain, it had been claimed as his own. They were sitting on the floor, in a circle, as they discussed their ideas.

”Well, we all know his caves are too dangerous and confusing to try to navigate.” Matt pointed out. Edd nodded, and shook his head.

”Going in, is a no go,” he said before pausing to think. “We need to get  _him_ out.”

”But safely. We don’t want him getting hurt,” Tord pointed out.

”Thats true. So, how do we do this?” Edd ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed, trying to think. All three sat there, trying to think, but no one could conjure up any ideas. Until, suddenly, Edd got an idea.

”Someone needs to be hurt.”

”What?” Matt and Tord looked at each other, confused.

”We need to be hurt, somehow. Then, get him up here.” The other two sat there, thinking, before shrugging in agreement.

”Wait, but how are we going to ‘get hurt’?” Tord asked.

”And how will we get him to stay?” Matt added.

”Do you guys remember Laurel?”

”The blue haired girl, right?” Tord asked.

”Yep. That’s the one. She’s the goddess of Illusions, remember? We could call her up, and ask her to help us out!” Edd practically beamed. Of course, they all hated having to hurt Tom like this, but they needed him. A lot.

”And, as for keeping him up here...we’ll get there when we come to it,” Tord said, facing Matt. He nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“I’ll call up Laurel, Alright? Hopefully she’ll be able to help.” Edd stood, and flew out of the little tree home.

”I hope Tom comes back,” Matt said, looking down.

”Me too...”

««•»»

_”I hope Tom comes back.”_

_”Me too...” Tord knew he wasn’t going to though. Not after what he had done. So, the God stood up and started in the direction Tom went in._

_”Tord?” Matt called out to him, but he didn’t slow down._

_”I’ll back soon. He needs help right now. We can talk later.” Matt shrugged in response._

_“Alright! Be safe!” He called out, and then, Tord was off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Adding unnecessary characters! Idc. I want as many characters as I can.
> 
> And, oh, since this AU was made before this story, some characters already have certain roles, that haven’t been needed yet.
> 
> Such as;
> 
> Jon: God of Frost.
> 
> Paul/Patryck: Gods Of the Cosmos.
> 
> Eduardo/Mark: These two are actually humans. So, they won’t be used here often. They do know Jon however, that much hasn’t changed.


	12. Chapter 11

“Good morning!” A girl with short blue hair spoke to them. Edd had invited her over to their island, needing her help. Anything to help a friend, she had said. So, when she arrived, Matt, Tord, and Edd has all been ready, and awaiting her.

”Morning Laurel. Glad you could make it,” Edd smiled as she stepped off the boat she arrived on.

”Glad I could come! I heard you needed help...” Edd nodded.

”That we do. It’s about Tom...he’s refusing to come to the surface, even for food, as I’ve seen. It’s been almost a week.”

Tord cut in, “We need to scare him, or something. Get him to come up here.”

”So, we called you up. We were wondering if you could do some illusions for us..?” Edd asked, hoping she wouldn’t refuse. Her face lit up.

”Of course! That sounds wonderful! Well, I mean, not wonderful. It’s not wonderful what you’re doing this for.” She laughed, nervously.

Edd smiled, “Thanks.” And with that, the four headed off, Edd leading them to Tord’s house on his mountain.

”So, what kind of illusions do you want?” Laurel asked, watching where she stepped.

”Something that might scare him. But like...it a worried way..? If you know what I mean,” Matt said to her. She nodded.

”Maybe I could alter your appearences,” the Goddess suggested.

”To what?” Edd asked, curiously.

”I was kind of thinking something horrible. Almost gruesome. Something that will scare him, but make him worry for your health.”

Edd and Matt looked at each other and shrugged in a form of agreement. Then, both turned to Tord who just sighed, “We’re terrible people... But, yeah that works.”

“Alright! We can test out what works and when we come to a conclusion, we can figure the rest out!” Edd smiles, as they arrived.

Of course, all of them agreed with Tord. This was horrid and they were horrible people for doing it, but they had to. They weren’t going to get Tom any other way.

««•»»

”Perhaps something like this?” Laurel asked Matt, who was sitting in front of her. She waved his hands gently, and a invisible knives sliced through his pale skin. His whole body was covered in cuts, only a centimetre apart from each other.

He looked down at his arms and legs, bleeding out. He shrugged, “Its a little much.” Laurel nodded, understanding.

”Maybe, this?” She waved her hands again, and the cuts disappeared. However, his skin started acting like it had been burned. Huge patches of skin started peeling itself away from him.

“This is nice!” He said, smiling. It was an odd thing to smile to.

”Somethings off though. It’s missing something.” Laurel thought for a few seconds before lighting up, and waved her hands again. Blood trickled down his arms and face, adding onto the illusion.

Matt stood, and turned to the other two, “How do I look?”

”Horrible,” Edd winked. Matt smiled and backed away from Laurel, waiting for someone to go next. Edd had already been thinking about what he wanted, so he sat down.

“My wings. Let’s do something with my wings,” he smiled at her. She smiled back, and reached out to touch them. They felt almost like a silk.

She ran her hands over them, feeling the soft texture, and riddling cuts all over them. However, it didn’t seem convincing enough. So, she made more. These ones were bigger, and looked slashed into his wings.

”Maybe we could do something with your face.” Laurel leaned closer to him, examining his face, before she waved her hand in front of him. A hundred knives slashed into him, but he rapidly healed. However, he still had the scars.

Laurel leaned back, proud of her work. Edd stood, and moved so tord could take his spot. As soon as he sat, he looked nervous.

”What’s wrong?” She asked him.

”I have an idea,” he said, before pulling off his hoodie and shirt. Then, he showed her the giant scar running from his shoulder to his wrist.

”Tord..” Matt started, but he waved him off.

”This is cruel, I know. I know it is. But, it might work.” He turned back to Laurel, “Tom did this a while ago, on accident. I was thinking...maybe we could recreate it.” She nodded, and he put back on his shirt and hoodie.

Tord turned to his arm, as Laurel attempted to recreate the gash. It took a few seconds, but eventually, his hoodie tore as his arm did. His arm split open, the illusion of blood spilling out. It looked painful, and yet, he felt no pain. The only pain he could feel was when he imagined the look in Toms face.

He didn’t want to do this. None of them did. But they had to.

”Is that good?” Laurel asked him. He nodded, and the two of them stood up. All three looked at their newly found injuries. They all looked absolutely horrid.

”We are so sorry, Tom,” Edd muttered, so the others could hear. Of course, they all felt horrible for doing this to him, but it had to be done.

”Do you like it?” Laurel asked them. They all nodded in response, as they looked at their bloodied and beaten figures.

”I wish you all the best of luck.”

««•»»

As Laurel waved to them from the deck on her boat, a million thoughts ran through their heads.

_How could we do this? This will kill Tom! We are such bad friends. If we made him feel loved in the first place, maybe then we wouldn’t have to do this! Maybe we wouldn’t have to feel horrible!_

”So...how do we get him?” Tord asked.

”We get Ringo to tell him,” Edd spoke.

”And how do we do that?”

“We’ll have to call her up here, first.”

The three of them nodded in agreement, before Matt froze. He started laughing, confusing the other two Gods.

”Let’s hope this doesn’t scare her first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!
> 
> Sorry guys! With school starting up, and a CRAP ton of homework, this will be hard to update every night/day. I’ll try, but like recently, I may take a day or two. Sorry!! I try!!


	13. Chapter 12

“So, how do we get Ringo up here, without alerting Tom..?” Edd asked. The god avoided their gaze, a bit creeped out by their new looks, even though he looked the same.

”I’m not sure. We can’t really go to find her...and we can’t wait around for her to come up and find us..” Tord paced back and forth.

”Well, doesn’t she usually come up around the same times every day? During mealtime? We could wait for a few hours, until she comes up for food?” Matt suggested. Edd and Tord looked between each other, and shrugged. Seemed like a good enough plan. So, they headed back to Tord house, and waited.

««•»»

Ringo has stayed up nearly all night with her newfound friend. They spoke about anything and everything. About themselves, about their friends. About what they like to do, where they like to go. Everything they could think of. But, eventually, the dragon started getting tired, and Susan let her sleep.

In the morning, Ringo awoke, but didn’t go up to the surface. She stayed underground with Susan, and occasionally went to check on Tom. He was alright. Still out of food, and huddled in the corner on his bed, but alright.

So, everything was nice.

However, when she and Susan began to talk again, Ringo felt her stomach growl.

”Are you hungry?” Susan asked.

~~”Yeah. I didn’t go up for breakfast this morning, but it’s fine.”~~

”We can talk with you on an empty stomach. It’d be hard to hear,” she laughed, and Ringo emitted a low growl in response. And, after a few minutes of much needed convincing, Ringo stood from her spot, stretched, and began her decent upwards.

”We’ll talk when I’m back!”

Eventually the little dragon reached the top, and she started looking for her owner. First, she walked over to where they usually dined, but saw no one there. So, she looked around, confused, but didn’t see anyone. There was another place they could be at this time, but the chances of that were very slim. It was Tord home, and the others don’t usually go there.

Sometimes, Ringo will notice Tom walking into the house in the middle of the night, followed by the lamps all flickering on. She’ll hear voices, but she doesn’t know who’s saying what, or what’s being said anyway. So, she never asked. It wasn’t her business to be in.

Right now, it was the last place she could think of them being, so she hurried there.

««•»»

The three of them heard a soft growling sound, and the door creaking open. They knew who it was immediately.

”Ringo Wait! Don’t come in!” Edd shouted, and the door stopped, before the little creature could continue. She patiently waited for him to continue.

”When you come in, all three of us are going to look hurt. We’re not, okay? We’re all okay. They’re just illusions,” Edd paused, and she growled in understanding, before he continued, “Alright. Come in.”

Ringo pushed open the door, before walking in, and inmediatly freezing. She remembered what Edd had said, but she hadn’t been expecting this! She whimpered.

”We’re Alright Ringo. We’re doing this for a reason,” Matt reassured her.

”Yeah, and we need your help,” Tord avoided her gaze when she turned to him confused.

Edd nodded, “Yea. But, first, I have a question. Ringo, is Tom still in his monster form..?” That might make this a little more complicated, but not impossible. But, Ringo shook her head gently.

”Alright. Then, we need you to find him, and tell him something bad happened to us. Use anyway you can. We need to scare him up here. Please..” All three of them looked at her, desperately. She shook her head slightly, but bowed afterwards, agreeing.

««•»»

_Im so going to regret this..._

Ringo agreed to the task. Why? Well, she did want to help Tom, and she promised not to tell anyone about what was going on. And she didn’t tell anyone. They already knew. Of course, she, and most likely the other three too, knew this would kill him.

But she was willing to risk this to save him.

So, as she headed back into the caves she spent her previous hours, she began to formulate a plan in her mind.

”So, did you get food?” A voice popped up behind her, startling her.

 ~~~~” ~~Nope.~~ ”

”Why not?” Susan asked, confused.

” ~~I made a deal with the other three...I’m so going to regret it...~~ ” Ringo shook her head.

”What is it?”

” ~~They used illusions to mess themselves up, and are planning to scare Tom...Probably to get him to come out. I agreed to come tell him...~~ ”

”That’s...thats...Wow...” Ringo nodded as they traveled down to Toms room.

««•»»

Tom sat in his bed, as usual. Tired. Cold. Weak. He just wanted it all to be over. To be done with. He missed them. Whether or not they missed him. He still longed to see them.

He missed the hugs Edd would give him when he noticed how down he was feeling. He missed the melodies Matt and him would sing together, when the rain was trying to bring them down. He missed the jokes Tord would tell him to cheer him up. Even if they were so terrible, they were still funny. His missed their smiles. He missed their laughter. He missed it all.

And yet, something told him, it was all fake. And he believed that.

However, before he could miss them any more, Ringo ran into the room, worry written all over her face.

”Ringo?”

” ~~Tom! I-It’s them! They’re hurt!~~ ” Wait, who? Was it who he thought it was?

”What happened!?”

 ~~I don’t know! They all look badly damaged! Edd has scars everywhere! His wings are ripped up! Matt is covered in blood and his skin looks like it’s melting! A-And Tord! He-~~ “ Tom doesn’t dare let her finish her thought.

He’s seen this before. In his dream. He knew this was going to happen. He didn’t bother asking who did this, because he already knew.

Tom attacked his friends again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that this wasn’t out sooner..

Yes. Tom was supposed to stay in hiding. He was supposed to stay away from the others. This was all a test to see if they even cared about him. However, this was important. So, he completely scrapped the idea of hiding, and ran.

He ran through the cave systems, not bothering to go through the shadows. And definitely not bothering to go into monster form. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, enduring the pain, just for the thought of reaching the surface.

How could he let himself do this..?

««•»»

_"Tom! I-It's them! They're hurt!"_

_”What happened!?"_

_”I don't know! They all look badly damaged! Edd has scars everywhere! His wings are ripped up! Matt is covered in blood and his skin looks like it's melting! A-And Tord! He-" Tom doesn't dare let her finish her thought._

_”Ringo. Where are they?” He asked her._

_”Um..Last I saw of them they were at Tord’s house,” she spoke and Tom bolted up. He needed to find them. He needed to see how he could fix this._

_He needed to make sure they didn’t hate him for this._

««•»»

Tom slipped and fell, jabbing a sharp rock into his palm. The pain coursed through him, but he stood quickly, trying to ignore it. He looked down, and pulled the rock out, trying to release some of the pain. He tossed it to the side, and clutched his bleeding hand. He looked up again, just as he was about to run into a wall. He skidded to the right, and continued running.

Tom ran even when he was out of breath. Even when he was clutching his side in pain. Even when he couldn’t take it anymore. He kept running.

He wanted to see what he had done. He wanted to know how to fix it.

««•»»

Eventually, the God reached the surface. He was immediately blinded by the early sun, and it took him a moment to adjust. But, whenever he got used to it, he ran some more. Tom’s vision clouded with tears that threatened to spill. How could he have done this to them!? 

Tord’s house came into view soon enough. He could see the faint figure of a person standing inside. Looks like Ringo was right. So, Tom kept running. The blood on his hands poured down his arm, but he hardly noticed it. The leaves crunched beneath his feet, and the branches snapped, creating a sort of calamity underneath him.

But, he kept running.

««•»»

”What if he doesn’t come?” Matt asked the others. Edd was pacing the room again.

”He has to. There’s no way this wouldn’t make him come,” Edd responded. He glanced at the door, unknowingly, every two minutes.

”But what if Ringo chickened out? And ya message never got to him?”

”She wouldn’t do that. Would she?” Tord and Matt glanced at each other, and Edd groaned. However, before they could say anything else, their questions had been answered by the sound of a door. A door slamming open, to be more specific.

Tom stood in the doorway, staring at the three of them. He was panting. It took them a while to realize the tears streaming down his face. All three of them were immediately consumed with the guilt of what they had just done. Tord jumped up from the table he had been sitting at and ran over to Tom. He grabbed his wrists, and wrapped his arms around him. And, the tears started up again.

He cried. Tom cried loudly. He felt himself go limp, as he wrapped his own arms around Tord. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to leave anymore. He wanted to stay here with them. He wanted them to be able to defend themselves against Tom’s monster form. He wanted them to be safe from him. But he wanted them most of all.

Ringo said they cared.

So, why didn’t he believe her? Why doesn’t he believe her? Maybe because he hurt them. Why would they?

”Tom...It’s alright,” Tord’s voice broke his thoughts. He laced his fingers through Toms hair. He did this a lot. Ever since he found out how unusually soft Tom’s hair really was.

”Youre okay, and we’re sorry. We’re so sorry.” Sorry? For what?

”Wh-What are you...”

“We aren’t hurt..” Tord froze at his own words.

”What..?” Tom pulled away lightly, not hurt, or offended, but confused.

”Were not hurt. And we’re sorry for making you believe that...”This time, Edd was speaking instead.

”But you are,” he pointed to Tom’s little injury. Pulling his hands away from Tord, he finally noticed the thick blood streaming down his hand and arm.

”Let’s get you fixed up. And if you decide to leave again...we won’t stop you...We promise,” Edd said, frowning, as he walked over to the two of them. Matt stood and followed.

But, Tom didn’t want to leave.


	15. Chapter 14

Everything was silent. And it wasn’t a comfortable silence either. It was empty, and cold. A bitter feeling hung in the air. They all knew why. They all knew. So, they all agreed to be silent as Matt wrapped up Tom’s scarred hand.

”Tom...” Edd mumbled. Tom looked up at him, but Edd refused to look back.

”What?” His tears had dried, and he was left with a sour taste in his mouth when he spoke. However, Edd didn’t know what to say. Did he ask why Tom did what he did, or apologize? Did he get mad at him? Or did he feel bad?

”Why did...I mean...Did you...” Edd fumbles with his words. This never happened before. But, then again, Tom never went missing before. However, Tom let him speak. He wasn’t going to interrupt him, despite how pissed he was.

”Thomas, why did you do it?” He looked over at Tord, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Tord has only ever called him ‘Thomas’ once before. He didn’t respond. Just bowed his head in shame. He heard the other God sigh, and then, footsteps. Tord kneeled down in front of Tom, and looked up at him. Reaching to him, he gently lifted Tom’s face, to look at him.

”Thomas,” he said again, his voice as unreadable as he expression.

”What...What do you want from me...” Tom tried snapping at him, but his voice broke.

”Why did you do it?”

Tom took a deep breath, before answering him, “I wanted to see why I stay around here...Why I bother. I’m nothing. I’m nothing at all. So...I wanted to see who cared, if any of you cared at all..”

Edd looked up at him. His own eyes were filling with tears as he spoke, “Youre not nothing, Tom. Why do you think that?”

”Because I cant do anything! I can’t control storms, or wind! I can’t rapidly grow food! I can’t be there for people,” Tord tried to speak, but Tom just glared at him, “I’m not done. I’m a shadow God! And I can’t control shadows or create anything! Hell, I can’t even control myself!” Everyone froze. Tord stood, and looked down at him.

”No. You know what, you can’t do any of that. But you want to know why?”

”Why?” Tom practically snarled at him.

”Because that’s not you. When you mentioned creating storms? That’s me. Not you. Edd and Matt can’t do that. And rapidly growing food? That’s Edd’s thing. I can’t do that either.”

”But what about controlling shadows, huh? What about the things a ‘Shadow’ God is supposed to do?” Tord shook his head.

”Tom, what is a Shadow God supposed to do? That’s hard to know if you’re the only one in existence!” He snapped. Tom visibly flinched back, and Tord froze.

”I’m sorry for yelling.” Tom just looked away from him. Edd opened his mouth, before shutting it again. He was at a loss for words.

”But, what about the things any normal person can control? Tord, I know you hate our fusion. I can’t control myself, and you have to suffer for that.”

”But I don’t!” He turned to him, “I don’t! Literally everytime we fuse, you take all the pain for yourself! You make sure I can’t feel it!” Tom felt Matt stop, and look at him. Edd did too.

”You...You do what?” Matt asked, continuing, slower. When’s Tom refused to answer, Edd spoke up.

”You channel all of that pain on yourself?” Tom nodded his head.

”He doesn’t need to suffer for something I can’t control. None of you do.”

Everyone fell silent again. Eventually, Matt cut the wrap, and tucked it in on itself, to hold it in place. Tom sat, his head screaming.

_You told them. You told them how useless you are. How terrible you are. You told them, and did they react much? No. No, they didn’t. You always asked why you felt so much pain._ _You’re in pain because you chose to be. You chose to do this, didn’t you?_

 But, he didn’t. Tom didn’t choose this. He didn’t want to be in pain, but he didn’t want the others to be in pain either. He didn’t choose this, but he did choose them over himself. He chose Tord over himself. He always has, and always will.

So, Why was it so difficult all of a sudden?

Why did Tom want to stop? He didn’t want to protect them from himself anymore. He just wanted to be better, to be healed.

”Tom, I understand if you want to go back. Like I said, we won’t stop you,” Edd said, his voice full of sorrow. Matt backed away from the God to give him space, to think. He felt all of them looking at him, waiting for his response. Should he run? Should he stay? What should he do?

”I’m done.” He said. Everyone stared at him, confused.

”What?” Tord tilted his head.

”I’m done running. I’m done being scared. I’m done.”

”And that means...”

”I’m not leaving.” However, Tom’s expression was blank. He wasn’t saddened by this, or happy and excited. His problems weren’t automatically solved. And he still had a long way.

But this was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is not over yet!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some not-so-low key TomTord
> 
> What you all actually came for.
> 
> ~~I’m an emotional mess~~

“I’m not leaving.” The words echoed in Tord’s head. Tom wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t leaving. He was staying here with them.

”Why?” Tord mentally slapped himself for sounding so accusatory. Tom stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. He wanted to look angry or hurt, but he seemed too numb to do much.

”What?” However, he definitely sounded hurt and angry.

”Why are you staying? Why did you change your mind?” Tord began to walk closer to him, but stopped once he noticed Tom physically recoil.

”I...I don’t know,” he whispered, looking down.

”Tom..I didn’t..-“

”You didn’t what?” He snapped. Matt and Edd glanced at each other, worriedly.

”Tom, calm down,” he looked almost as if he wanted to say something else, but Tord continued, “I didn’t mean to say it in a negative way, okay? Just, calm down.”

Tord noticed the other Gods eyes loose their flame, meaning he had begun to calm down. Tord continued walking over to him, and stopped once he was directly in front of him. Sometimes, he forgot how much smaller Tom was.

”I wanted to know why you all of a sudden changed your mind.”

”I said I don’t know,”

”You have to know. There has to be something that’s keeping you here.” Tom subconsciously looked over at Tord’s arm. The illusion a reminder of what he had done all those years ago. He lifted his hand and started to reach out to his arm, but stopped, remembering it wasn’t real amymore. None of this was real.

He turned to look at Edd and Matt, repeating the same words in his head, “You didn’t do this.” They looked back at him, worried.

He felt a cold hand lightly touch his neck, and a shiver ran down his spine. He didn’t move.

”There’s more. Why are there more..” he heard Tord whisper. He knew what he was talking about. Tom usually used his hoodie to hide scars. For a while, no one even knew about them. He didn’t do this to himself.

The monster did.

It covered him in scars everytime he transformed. But, whenever it got especially violent, the scars would grow in size and numbers. Sadly, Tord noticed. Tom felt his fingers trace them, slowly.

”Tom, why are there more..?” He asked again. Matt and Edd walked over to the two of them, to examine the scars. All three had scared expressions, mixed with worry.

Matt spoke up, “Its been getting worse? More violent?” Tom gulped and nodded.

”You need to tell us these things..” Edd muttered, not entirely sure Tom heard him at all. But he had. He heard loud and clear.

_I can’t. I can’t tell you. It’ll put you all in danger. I know how you all act. If you found out someone was in danger or pain, you would stop at nothing to make sure they were safe. You’d put yourself in danger. I know you would._

”I’m okay. They’re just scars. I can’t even feel them,” he said, shrugging. But he lied. He could feel them. He could feel the monster clawing at his skin, ripping him apart. He could feel the blood trickle down his body as it tore into him. He could feel it all.

The other three looked st each other and made small sounds of agreement, although none of them believed him. They weren’t going to press it and make him uncomfortable. They weren’t going to.

««•»»

Later that night, Tom agreed to stay with Tord. He told the others he wasn’t going to go back down, and he intended not to. For the time being, he’ll just avoid going down there all together. So, right now Tord was setting up where Tom was going to sleep, but he refused help.

”You need to sit down. Don’t overwork yourself...okay?” Tom reluctantly agreed, and sat in one of the chairs around the small table, and waited. Thankfully, it didn’t take long. Tord walked out of his room, sat in the chair in front of Tom, and leaned back.

”You’re sleeping in my bed,” he said, stretching. Tom froze.

”Hold up, what?” There’s no way. Tord would just...would he? No...right? Tom was confused, and probably pretty pink faced.

”Yeah, you’re sleeping in my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor or something.” Oh. That’s what he meant. Tom laughed nervously. Tord opened one eye, and stared at him, confused.

”Are you okay?” Tom nodded but tried to change the topic.

”The illusions,” he started, “when are those supposed to...fade away..” He looked at Tord’s arm, sadly. The other God, who had forgotten, abruptly slammed his chair on the floor, sitting correctly. He turned to the side so Tom didn’t have to see his arm.

”Shit, I forgot about that,” he muttered, tilting his head to face Tom.

”Its alright...just wondering..” However, Tord knew it was definitely not alright.

”They’re supposed to wear off tomorrow, sometime in the morning. We didn’t actually plan on you arriving so soon...” he frowned, “I’m glad you did, but...”

”It’s okay. I know it isn’t real. It just...it looks so real.” Tom leaned across the table and grabbed his wrist. He gently pulled his arm closer to him, to see the damage he had caused. Tord glanced at his arm, then to Tom, frowning.

”Tom-“

”Shush. I want to see what I did to you before the illusion fades.” Tord shut his mouth and let Tom examine it.

His hoodie was ripped up, revealing the horrid gash Tom created. Blood was everywhere, staining his pale skin, from his shoulder to his wrist. All of a sudden, Tord felt a drop of water on his arm. He looked up at Tom, who’s breath was shaking. He was crying again.

”Tom!” He pulled away from him, and leaped up from his seat. He hurried to Tom’s side, leaned down on his knees, and turned Tom’s chair, to face him. Then, cupping his tearstreaked face, he said, “It’s okay. It’s not real, remember?”

”But I still did it!”

”No you didnt! We both know that wasn’t you!” Tom didn’t speak. Tord moved his hands to grab Tom’s. He stood, pulling the smaller God up with him. Then, he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, in a hug. Neither spoke.

««•»»

I’m fact, neither spoke when they decided to go to bed, either. Tord just lead the two of them to his room, and they sat on his bed, leaned up against each other. Tord yawned and stretched, but before he could say anything, he felt Tom’s slow breathing against his chest. He looked down, to see him asleep, peacefully.

”When was the last time he actually got a full night of sleep?” Tord thought to himself. Either way, he slowly, gently picked Tom up, before standing himself, and laying him on the bed. He pulled the sheet from underneath him, and covered him up, before turning to go to sleep himself. He smiled.

”Night Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the fact that the S and D keys are right next to each other.
> 
> “moves”
> 
> No, it’s not present tense.
> 
> “moves”
> 
> I just said No!
> 
> “Moved”
> 
> thANK YOU
> 
> There are so many things I keep mentioning in the story that I probably should have said earlier but I forgot and all that so...yea.
> 
> Also, sorry this wasn’t out sooner. I had to stay home from school anyways, so, I decided I wouldn’t have you guys wait too long!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I mean if anyone even still reads this~~


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long! Thanks school! Fuck You! Well, I’m going to try to get back to a normal schedule. Again, sorry!!

_“You know what you did. You know. So why fight it? Why fight what you did? Why not tell them? Why ignore it? Why-“ Clicking. The sound of clicking filled the air, and the voice stopped. Everything stopped._

Tom sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. What was that? What did that mean? What did he do? Fifty thoughts swarmed his head, as he turned to look at the time.

3:42 AM.

Looking to the floor, Tom noticed the other God sleeping. He didn’t look as uncomfortable as Tom thought he would be. He still felt bad for taking his bed, though. When Tord said he was sleeping in his bed, Tom really thought he meant both of them would. He might have preferred that, though.

Because, all of a sudden, he was overwhelmed with the strange feeling of loneliness. Everything surrounding him seemed to fade to black, and the silence was deafening. He tried looking around, but, he couldn’t see anything. Nothing at all.

««•»»

” ~~He hasn’t come back~~ ,” Ringo muttered. Susan looked over at her, a bit worried.

”You could go check on him..?” She suggested. Ringo looked up at her, and tilted her head.

” ~~And leave you here? Nah. I’m sure he’s fine~~ ,” she smiled. Susan smiled back before that smile faded a few seconds later.

” ~~What’s wrong?~~ ”

”I am worried. Not about Tom not coming back, but about something else.” Susan looked away. She looked almost guilty. Of what?

” ~~Then, what are you worried about?~~ ”

“I told you that he used everything he had left to make me, because he was lonely, remember?” Ringo stood and stared at her, confused.

” ~~Yes...~~ ”

”I didn’t completely lie...” Ringo squinted her eyes as Susan turned herself to face away from the small dragon.

” ~~Susan, why are you here?~~ ” Ringo asked, plainly.

”How long have you been around?” she asked, quietly.

” ~~Not too long...Why?~~ ”

”What is Tom capable of?” It was an odd question. Very odd.

” ~~Susan, you should know this...~~ ” Ringo backed away a bit, confused, and scared.

”Ringo!” Susan jumped up, and Ringo flinched Back. She took a deep breath, before sitting back down, and asking again, “What is Tom capable off?”

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Susan has never snapped at her before, and it worried her, a lot. What did she mean? ‘What is Tom capable of?’ She should know what Tom is capable of, right?

” ~~Not much? You told me-~~ “

”Forget everything I told you.” Ringo nodded.

” ~~Well, He uh...He can travel through shadows, and turn into a monster form. He can navigate these caves, and his night vision helps with that too. His monster form can be very violent, giving him many scars...Other than that...there’s not actually much else.~~ ” Technically, there was more, but that was including Susan’s information, and she had been told to leave that out.

Susan sighed and shook her head, “Wrong.”

” ~~Wrong?~~ ” What did she mean, wrong?

”Ringo, I wasn’t created to give Tom company. I was created for a whole different purpose. To help him ignore. Forget. Erase.” She shook her head, before continuing, “Tom can do so much more than you know. Than he knows.” Ringo tried to process the information that had just been given to her. There wasn’t much, but she already could piece some things together.

” ~~You were created to help him forget things he’s done...~~ ” Susan nodded sadly.

”That is correct. He didn’t use the rest of his abilities on me, he gave them all to me. Not to use, but to hide. Hide them somewhere he would never find them.” She paused to make sure Ringo was listening before saying, “Inside his mind.”

Ringo tilted her head, “ ~~His head?~~ ”

”Yep. I was created to help build a wall in his mind. The wall separates what he can do and what he’s done, from the rest of him. He doesn’t remember it at all.”

” ~~And, that’s a good thing! Right?~~ ”

”That’s What I thought at first. But, because he sealed all of that away, it left him with nothing. It’s the reason he started this experiment in the first place. It gave him that feeling of worthlessness, and depression.” Susan frowned, “And, I cant help but feel like I did this.”

” ~~No. You just did what he wanted...~~ ” Ringo tried reassuring her, but she didn’t know how. She was still overwhelmed by what she had just been told.

Susan sighed, “Part of this, was to erase the others memories of what he had done as well. It was rather simple to do. I didn’t have to do as much as I had to Tom. But there were always complications.”

” ~~Wait...You keep mentioning ‘What he’d done. Susan, what did he do?~~ ”

”I don’t know if I should tell you, yet.” Her voice trembled, in fear, almost as if she had sworn to tell no one the information she just had anyway.

Ringo asked again, but she just shook her head. By now, the small dragon was getting fed up and wanted to know what was being held from her. From them all.

” ~~Susan. I don’t know what he did to you to scare you this much, but I’m begging you. Tell me. What the Hell is going on? What did Tom do?”~~


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes explain why this took so long ;~;

Tom looked over at the clock again, the light being the only thing seeming to show in this dark room.

4:41 AM.

The room was still dark, the only exception being from the clock. The voices that swarmed his thoughts and overwhelmed his head, were all white noise now. He couldn’t even hear what they were saying. Sometimes he asked himself if they were even there. Maybe it was all the same voice, telling him the same thing, over and over again, until he went crazy.

Maybe.

All of a sudden, the darkness lifted, showing the light peaking in through the window. The voices all went silent. He heard Tord groan on the floor, and he looked down at him. He hadn’t moved much since Tom last checked on him, however, now he was waking up.

_I’m surprised he’s alive._

There it was. There was the voice that grew above the rest, always getting louder and louder, until his own was drowned out. But, what did it mean? Why wouldn’t Tord be alive?

_You could have killed him._

What does that mean? What did Tom do?

««•»»

”He’s done a lot of things, Ringo. Even things I’m not aware of.”

” ~~Well, tell me what you know.~~ ”

The air was still and quiet, while Susan thought of what to say. She could tell her everything she knew, or she could tell her what she wanted to know. She could leave out bits and pieces, or she could spill it all. She could tell her everything. But, should she?

”Where do I start?” She paused, “How should I put this? Well, first off, Tom used to be...dangerous.” Ringo tilted her head, confused. How could Tom be so dangerous? Sensing her confusion, Susan continued, “He used to be normal. The size of the others. Normal.” She trailed off.

” ~~And, that changed because of what you did?~~ ” Susan nodded.

”Well, this island was created by Edd a while ago, but no one really remembers why. It was originally created to keep Tom contained.”

” ~~But what did he do?~~ ” She was getting the feeling that Susan was purposely ignoring the question. And, indeed, she was.

”Children went missing in towns hundreds of miles apart, all in the same night. They never came back.” She looked down, and Ringo froze.

” ~~No. Tom didn’t- he wouldn’t do that!~~ ”

”You’re right, he wouldn’t. But he did. He spread sicknesses, killing of millions of people.” Ringo was backing away, refusing to believe her.

” ~~Youre lying. I know you are. He would never do that!~~ ”

”But he did! And there’s nothing we can do about it! I tried to at least help him forget, okay?! I tried to help all of them forget!” Susan snapped.

”Hes done worse things! He would shred humans to bits in his monster form!”

” ~~No he wouldn’t!~~ ”

”He would murder people in a cold blood!” Ringo tried interrupting her again, but, she just continued, “What happened to the God of the Tides?”

” ~~He went missing all those years ago...~~ ” The dragon knew she was wrong, the moment she said it.

”Hes dead.”

Ringo sat in silence, trying to think of proof against Sudan’s claims. However, she knew whatever she thought of could be easily countered. She shook her head. No. No, Tom wasn’t cruel. He wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t.

” ~~Youre lying. Stop lying.~~ ”

”I’m not!”

Ringo paused, “ ~~What else has he done...~~ ”

”A lot of things... I can’t list them all.” She shook her head.

” ~~Fine. If you can’t tell me that, at least tell me why you’re so scared to tell me all of this.~~ ” Susan froze.

”Because of what he’s done. I’m scared because I thought the wall was broken. I’m scared because I’ve seen what he was capable of. I’m scared because...I’m scared of him.”

««•»»

  _You could have killed him._

What does that mean? He wasn’t going to kill anyone.

_You can’t keep acting dumb. You cant keep pretending it didn’t happen._

However, Tom had no idea what the voice was talking about. What happened? What happened that reminded his mind of this moment? Why would he hurt Tord? Who is speaking?

_You can keep trying to pretend you have no idea what’s happening._

But, I really have no idea!

_I blame the wall._

What wall?

_The wall in your mind._

Tom sat, trying to think for a while, just to figure out what she was taking about.

_The other three have one too. But, theirs is a different kind. You’re hiding what you’re capable of. They’re hiding what they know._

Then, why were the voices so loud recently?

_Your wall is cracking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay
> 
> So
> 
> There’s a reason that this is out so late
> 
> So, first off, I ended up having to end a friendship...yeah...
> 
> Then, later I find out that one of my friends parents is fucking blackmailing me. Wonderful.
> 
> aaaaaand turns out I’m gayer than I thought. And so is my best friend.
> 
> •not so subtle winking• Yeah, we aren’t saying that we’re girlfriends yet because she’s trying to get over her previous relationship. Toxic. Toxic I tell you. But. I found love guys!!!


	19. Chapter 18

_Your wall is cracking._

Your wall is cracking.

What wall? What does it mean when it says that his wall is cracking?

Tom sat there, wondering what it meant, when he heard something move beside him. He looked over to see Tord, sitting up against the wall, stretching. He yawned, and blinked a few times, before looking over at Tom.

”Morning. Are...Are you alright?” He asked. Tom tilted his head in confusion.

”Why wouldn’t I be?”

”You just look like something happened. You look worried.”

Tom shook his head, “Nope. I’m fine. How was your night on the floor?” He laughed.

”Absolutely wonderful. Maybe tomorrow night you can sleep here, and have a great nights sleep, and I can take your place on the horrible bed, and have a terrible night.” They laughed and Tom shook his head.

”Nope. Sorry to break it to you, but, I’ve claimed it as mine already.” It was nice. This moment was nice. They could just laugh together, ignore the horrible thoughts that impeded their dreams. Tom could forget about the walls in their minds.

««•»»

Ringo laid there, thinking. There’s no way Tom did any of that, right? He wouldn’t. He was so small, and fragil. He couldn’t possibly be like that.

”I shouldn’t have told you. I ruined your thought of him,” Susan said.

”No, I’m glad you did.” Ringo turned her head to face her. Susan wasn’t even looking at her.

”I’m not going to lie, though. I am worried. That something is actually wrong with the wall I built.” She pulled her legs closer to herself.

”I’m sure you did fine. I’m sure everything is alright.”

”But, what if it isn’t?”

”If it isn’t, we’ll fix it. I promise.” However, Ringo didn’t know how they would even be able to. If his wall broke, and he went as crazy as Susan said he was, if not worse, what could they do to stop it? They couldn’t prevent him from killing another god, or from spreading diseases again. So, what could they do?

”Hey, Susan? What would happen if their walls were to be broken.” Susan looked over at her.

”Um. Well, Tom would probably gain his abilities again. And, the others would gain their memories back. It would be painful for them, almost like shattering your skull.”

”How would they even break?”

”Well, there’s many ways they could be broken. They could be broken by someone, like me, physically breaking them. Although, the only way to do that, would be for it to be broken by whoever built it.”

Ringo thought for a moment before asking, “Could Tom unintentionally break all of them?”

”Technically, he could. If he got too out of control, he could shatter his own, thus reminding the others of what happened, and then shattering theirs.” Ringo nodded, understanding. She was scared, though.

”One more question.” Susan nodded, waiting.

”Could a complete outside source, lead it to be shattered?”

««•»»

Everything was white around him. Matt tried to stand, but there was no gravity. He seemed to be floating through a white void. Then, a voice spoke out.

”Matthew. What you know isn’t real.” What did that even mean? It continued, “They don’t tell you everything that happened. They don’t tell you what they’re doing, or what they plan to. They keep you hidden in the dark.” Was the voice talking about the others? Edd, Tom, and Tord? All of a sudden, gravity seemed to activate, but it gently placed Matt down.

”I can show you what they’re hiding from you!” the voice exclaimed.

”Theyre not hiding anything from me!” Matt wanted to yell. However, no sound came out, and he could only mouth the words. Although, despite the fact that it had no physical form that Matt could see, the voice seemed to read his lips.

”But, they are. And I can show you what they’re hiding.”

”There’s nothing for them to hide!” He mouthed again. He could almost feel the voice’s disapproving glare. All of a sudden, a cloaked figure, dressed in all black approached Matt from behind. He jumped, letting out a shrill scream. The figure walked closer to Matt, until it was directly in front of him.

”Matthew. Please, listen to me. They don’t want you to know something. That doesn’t seem fair, does it.” Matt shook his head, slowly. The figure reached its hand out, for Matt to take it.

”Take my hand, and I can show you what they refuse to let you see.” So, Matt being curious, took the hooded figures hand. If it appeared in his dreams it couldn’t be that bad, could it?

Could it?

««•»»

 “Edd, Matt is leaving you behind. He’s learning things about you all, that he refuses to let you see.” What? Matt would  never do that to him, so why would he start now? Almost as if it read his thoughts, the voice said, “Not everyone is the same. He started because he wants to get away from you. He thinks he’s better and is the only one, who deserves this information. Not you.”

”What?”

”I meant what I said and said what i meant.” Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn’t even see the voice who was speaking to him. So, how could he trust it?

”You can’t. But, then again, how can you trust the others?”

”Because I’ve met them. And we’ve been friends for a while!” Edd exclaimed, looking around, but he still couldn’t find the voice!

“Then, why would Matt leave you? How are you sure.” He paused, getting frustrated.

”Just...if he’s really getting ahead of me, help me get ahead of him! I need to know what he’s trying to figure out!” All of a sudden, a black, hooded figure was standing in front of him, looking down at him. It extended his hand to Edd, which he took gladly.

”Now, let me see what Matt refuses to let me see!” The figure smiled under the cloak.

”Of course. Of course.”


	20. Chapter 19

Matt let the creature guide him through the white abyss. Something was off about this whole affair, but, he couldn’t place what. So, he decided not to dwell on it for long, and followed the creature as it took him somewhere. Eventually, a Black door appeared at the end of what ended up being a long hallway. The hooded figure sped up, rushing to the door, before opening it. It gestures inside.

”After you,” it said. It’s voice seemed altered. Not as friendly as before. However, Matt didn’t think much of it, and entered the room. As soon as he had, he moved a little out of the way, and turned, waiting for the figure to follow him in. But, the door had vanished. Matt looked all around him, but the figure was no where to be seen. He reached out towards the spot where the door once was, but he just felt a wall.

He ram his hand across the wall, gently, until he heard another door slamming from behind him. Turning, he was Edd, pounding on the wall. He must have gotten thrown in here too, but, wasn’t this Matt’s dream? Why would Edd be here.

”Matt?” Edd turned around, and looked at him, confused and annoyed. Matt tried responding, however, his voice still refused to work. He pointed to his throat and shook his head. Edd nodded, understanding.

”Do you know why you’re here?” Edd asked him, walking closer to him. Matt shrugged a bit. He thought he knew. But, now he’s not so sure.

”Did a hooded figure in all black lead you here?” Matt nodded, and Edd sighed.

”I don’t know why I trusted him...” Matt tilted his head, squinting slightly. This had to be a trick. Of course Edd would know what they were doing there. He was hiding something from Matt, right?

Edd turned to him, and raised an eyebrow, “What?” Matt couldn’t respond. So, Edd just kind of shrugged, and looked around the room they were in, for some kind of exit.

««•»»

Susan paused, thinking. Could an outside force break the walls in a person mind? She wasn’t sure it was possible. And, if it is, how? How could someone do it? And why? Why would someone want to? Ringo’s question posed many more questions, and Susan didn’t like that.

”I’m not sure. I guess if one was skilled enough, they could try,” she settled for.

“Oh.”

”What’s wrong?”

”It’s just...if someone tries to, would there be any way of stopping them?” Ringo asked. Susan shrugged.

”I don’t know. Possibly. But again, I don’t know. I’ve never had any experience with it. And, I’m not sure I want to..” Ringo nodded, agreeing. Neither were willing to admit it, but both were worried that something would happen. Something bad.

“We should go check on them all.” Ringo said, walking towards the cave entrance. Susan followed after her.

”It rather early in the morning, so, who would be up?”

”I don’t know. Let’s at least make sure they’re all safe...” Susan, satisfied with this idea, nodded, and the two headed towards the surface.

Once emerging, they decided to check on Tom and Tord first, because there were together that night. Once they arrived, Ringo climbed one of the trees by the bedroom window.

”Can’t you fly?” Susan asked.

”It is not my forte..” She nodded and joined Ringo in the shadows of the darkness. They peeked in through the window to see Tom and Tord, both awake, and laughing. They looked happy, even if only for this moment. Tom’s wall hadn’t broken yet, meaning, they had longer to enjoy each other’s companies. Hopefully, it will never break. But, they knew it would. Someday.

Susan and Ringo jumped out of the tree, breaking a few branches on their way down, and they decided to go and check on Matt and Edd. However, when they arrived at Matt’s home, something was oof. Th air was filled with a strange, dark aura, and it almost seemed like Matt wasn’t breathing. Worried, they went to check on Edd, and possibly ask him for help. However he was no different. They didn’t want to bother Tom and Tord, so the two glanced over at each other, worried.

”What’s going on with them?” Ringo asked.

”I’m not sure...” Susan told her. She tried acting calm, however, it was rather hard to do. But, she had to stay strong. She had to. Because, if someone was on the island, a stranger, and was doing this to the Gods, then that stranger is a force not to be reckoned with. And yet, she’ll have to anyway.

Theres no winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I need to clarify. My phone is stupid, and decides to capitalize random words. So, if you’ve ever found those, just know that was not me, and it was just a mistake my phone made that I didn’t realize.
> 
> Thanks!


	21. Chapter 20

What seemed like days must have only been hours. The room hadn’t changed at all, and was starting to get bland and tasteless. They didn’t want to be trapped there anymore. Edd was pacing around on the floor, after a failed attempt at flying. His wings picked him up few inches m, before they fell to his side, dropping him. He had been mumbling to himself for a while. Earlier, once realizing they couldn’t find a way out of there, he attempted starting a conversation with Matt, but it only ended in a horrible game of charades. So, they gave up, and sat in silence. Or, as silent as they could get with Edd’s constant pacing. Matt worried both of them were slowly going insane with the sound.

”We need to get out of here. We’re dreaming right?” Edd stopped, to Matt’s relief, and asked. The other God nodded. Edd continued, “Hopefully, then, someone will try waking us up. Hopefully.” Matt shrugged in response. He highly doubted it, but he wasn’t going to tell him, for two reasons. Edd just sighed, and began pacing again. They were going insane, weren’t they?

««•»»

”Susan, I’m getting worried. Somethings wrong with Edd and Matt, and we need to do something!” Ringo frowned. Something was indeed wrong, but it was unknown what.

”Then, what do you propose we do?” Susan sighed. She knew they had to do something.

”We could go get Tom and Tord..! They might have an idea of what’s going on.”

”But, do we really want to bother them?” Susan started. Ringo sighed.

”Not really, but we might have to. They could know what’s going on, even though we don’t.”

”True...Fine. Let’s go. And if it’s nothing, we leave them be again. Let those two be happy for a bit, okay?” Ringo nodded in agreement, and the two were off. They headed back to Tord’s house, where the two other Gods were, and knocked on the door, when they arrived. They felt bad for ruining their moment, but, something had to be done.

««•»»

The two were joking and laughing when a knock came on the door. Tord jumped up and said, “I’ll get it.”

”Alright. I’ll be in here.” Tord nodded before walking to the front door. When he opened it, he expected to see Edd or Matt, calling them down to breakfast. However, instead, he noticed Ringo, and an odd shadow looking figure on a tree behind her.

”Tord, we need your help.” The shadow spoke and he backed away a bit. She continued, raising her hands to stop him, “Wait! Please!”

“Who..”

”My name is Susan, I’ll explain later. But right now, we need you and Tom.” Tord nodded, slowly. He walked back to the room, leaving the door open for them to follow. Ringo rushes in, Susan following her, trailing along the walls.

As Tord entered his room again, Tom spoke, “Who was it?”

“Um...Ringo and someone else...” Tord still had a look of confusion, and he looked down as the other two came into the room.

”Morning, Tom!” Ringo growled, playfully.

”Morning,” he said to her before looking up to Susan, and pausing.

”You don’t remember me, do you?” She said, quietly.

”I feel like I should...” Tom said, a little embarrassed. Of course he would remember her, right?

”My name is Susan. You made me years and years ago, kind of as a companion to keep you company.” Tom’s eyes lit up with the happy realization.

”Susan!” He exclaimed, before slouching a bit, “I’m so sorry..! I forgot you. I didn’t mean to!”

”It’s alright. It was bound to happen.” She shrugged, and looked around a bit. Ringo growled arm tom a bit, to get his attention. He returned his gaze to her, and listened.

”Something’s wrong with Edd and Matt,” she said, worried. Tom tilted his head slightly, in confusion.

”We don’t know what it is, but all we can deduce, is that it is not at all good.” Susan continued. Tom stood, quickly, startling Tord, Who was still caught in some weird trance. Ringo glanced at him, a bit worried and confused, before turning back to Tom.

”We need to go check on them, then.” Susan and Ringo nodded in agreement, and they started to head out. Right before he left the room, Tom turned to Tord and asked, “Are you coming?” Tord shook his head, and turned to Tom.

”Oh, yeah. Yeah I am.”

”Alright...” Something was very wrong.

««•»»

The four set out, traveling down the mountain, quickly, stumbling along the way. Ringo nearly tripped over five branches.

”Benefit to being a shadow,” Susan had said, joking. Tom laughed, agreeing. As soon as they reached the ground, they began running towards Matt’s home. Then, hopefully after, to Edd’s.

”Tom...” Tord muttered, hoping the other could hear him. However, he couldn’t. Tord stumbled before repeating himself, louder.

”Hm? What is it?” Tom called back, showing that he heard. But, Tord didn’t answer. Tom slowed to a stop, turning around, Ringo and Susan following suit. The same weird aura around Edd and Matt, seemed to appear out of nowhere, around Tord. His eyes rolled back, and he fell forward, collapsing onto the ground.

“Tord!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been doing the strike through for Ringo whoops. I’ll go and fix that later.
> 
> Also, genuine request. Describe my writing style. I’m curious.


	22. Chapter 21

Ignoring the aura around him, Ringo sprinted forward, towards him. She nudged him lightly, a weird feeling engulfing her.

”What the...” Behind her, Susan traveled as close as she could. Something was forcing her away from him. Tom, however, could get closer. He rushed to him and Ringo, panic rising. He knelt down, and reached out for him.

”Fuck, is he okay? Tord!?” He yelled, hoping it would wake him up, but knowing it wouldn’t. Ringo went to tell him that he wasn’t going to wake, but a burst of energy from the aura hit her, and she backed away. Susan felt the same burst too, and both looked at each other, confused, and scared. Tom noticed Ringo backing away, and wondered what was wrong with her. Tord needed help! Why wasn’t she helping?

”Please, Tord! Say you’re okay! Speak to me!” He shut his eyes tight and tried to calm down, but he was so confused. What was happening to him? However, if Tom had just looked up, he would have noticed that Susan and Ringo seemed to know. Both looked at Tord, then back to each other, a sudden realization crossing them. Ringo arched her back in fear, as Tom kept repeating the same plea, over and over again, with the hope that his words would do something.

Eventually, Ringo couldn’t handle the aura anymore and she attempted pushing Tom away from Tord, “Get away Tom! This doesn’t feel safe just being near him!”

”Ringo! What the Hell? He’s-“

”Not safe! Can’t you feel it?” She continued trying.

”No, I can’t! He needs help!” Tom insisted.

Susan spoke this time, “Thomas.” She almost never called him Thomas. But, she continued, “She’s right. Please, stop.” A larger burst of energy hit them, and Ringo bolted to hide behind a nearby rock. Susan ran to hide in a shadow a couple yards away. Tom watched them, confused.

”What’s going on?” He asked.

“I don’t know, that’s the thing!” Ringo bent down, and hid her face in her paws. Susan came out from her hiding place a bit, and spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

”Tom. Tom, we need to get out of here!” The aura was pulsing, releasing horrid energy every few seconds. Feeling some panic drift away, Ringo bolted forward to try getting Tom again.

”Guys, no, we can’t-“

Susan ignored him, “Come on, we need to get to the other side of the island!”

”What?”

”Now!” She yelled.

Noticing his lack of cooperation, Ringo growled at him, “So help me Tom, I will bite-“ she didn’t even finish her sentence when she bit down on Tom’s arm.

He winged and stood, “Fine!” He glanced down at Tord one more time, very worried. Ringo tugged at his pant leg before letting go, and running off. Susan and Tom ran after her, T constantly looking back. Ringo would run a hundred feet, before pausing to let the others catch up a bit. She didn’t want to be alone, but she wanted to get away as fast as possible.

After a while of running, they arrive at the beach. Tom was still slightly panicking, and had seemed to drown out what’s Susan and Ringo were saying. Eventually, frowning, Ringo jumped into the ocean water, and flew out, above Tom and shook the water onto him. He looked up at her, snapping out of whatever weird trance he was in, confused at the water droplets hitting his head.

”Tom, you need to calm down.” Susan said, sighing. Tom took a deep breath, and nodded slowly, before sitting down, to relax a bit. Ringo flew down beside him, shook off whatever water was left on her, and sat beside Tom. All three shut their eyes and relaxed. They may not get this chance at all very soon. Not with what’s happening.

««•»»

 When he opened his eyes, Tord had no idea where he was. Everything was blank.

”Tord, the others are hiding things from you.” A voice spoke out. Tord looked around, frantically. Where was the voice coming from?

”What?” He called out.

”Yes. Edd and Matt are already there, figuring things out. They know that someone among you all is going against you.” The voice told him.

“What? No one is going against us!” He yelled out, turning around. Where was the voice coming from?

“And how do you know?” Tord froze. How did he know?

”I...I guess I don’t. I don’t know.”

A hooded figure appeared in front of him, “Then, come with me and uncover this mystery.” Tord jumped a bit at the figures sudden appearance. He began to think. Should he follow it? Or listen to reason, and stay put?

The figure outstretched it’s hand to Tord, “Your choice.” It said.

Should he follow? What does this thing want? Would it try hurting him? Would it try hurting someone else? Is someone’s life at stake if he doesn’t take the figures hand? After a while of thinking, Tord decides to risk it. May be a stupid idea, but he’s willing to risk it. So, he took the figures cold hand, and followed.

After a while of walking, they arrive at a door, and the figure tells him, “The answers are behind that door. If you just walk through...” then, before it could even finish, it vanished.

_Dont._

What?

_Dont go through the doors._

Why not?

_Its lying. Trust me._

However, Tord didn’t. And he walked through the door, ignoring all reason. Something was on the other side. And it couldn’t be something good.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

As soon as he walked in, Tord noticed Edd and Matt already there. They only had a second to notice him before the whole room went dark and nobody could see a thing.

"Tord?" Edd's voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm here. What happened?" He didn't want to bother feeling his way around to try to find them. It would be of no use.

"I'm not sure. The room was fine before you walked in," he paused, "not saying you were the cause of this."

"Could be," Tord shrugged, though he knew no one could see him. All of a sudden, a loud, booming voice spoke out. It was the same voice that had lead them there in the first place.

"He's going to come and save you any moment now. Don't let him." It said, it's voice seeming to echo around the room.

"Why not?!" Edd shouted. Who could it have been talking about?

"It will do far more damage than good. Believe me."

"Why should we?" Tord asked, but it didn't respond. And, if whoever it was talking about decided to help them, was there even any way they could stop him? Because, at the moment, they were a bit useless.

"Because he is the one who will backstab you all." They were all silent with this new found information before Edd snapped out of it and spoke up.

"What are you talking about!? Who even is this person?" he shouted, asking the question they all silently pleaded for.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered how he ended up like this? How, even with the limit of his powers, the majority of it was lost when he made one single figure?" The voice asked them all. Between the three gods, appeared a wispy white figure. It took the form of Ringo although she was the only light in the room until she was gone the next moment. They were submerged in the darkness yet again. They all had known Tom was the one who had made Ringo but, he would never do such a thing to them.

"It can't possibly be Tom," Tord started, speaking more to himself.

"Yeah," Edd agreed, "Tom could never hurt us, nor anyone else!" They found themselves defending Tom but the more they thought, the more the memories of him grew hazy.The voice seemed to have gone completely silent, so they were only left to think of why it had said such terrible things about their friend.

Edd groaned in pain. His head started aching from a growing headache, getting worse with every passing moment. He sat down, and held his head in his arms, trying to ignore the pain. But he found, it wouldn't leave.

««•»»

When Tom opened his eyes, he felt different. He couldn't quite place what the difference was, or how he even knew, but somehow he did. He felt Ringo curled up next to him in the sand. The sun was still rather high in the sky so it hadn't been all that long. Sitting up from his spot in the sand, a pounding rush came to his head. The massive headache was getting to him as he placed his head in the palm of his hand.

Ringo, feeling his sudden movement, woke up from her nap and glanced up at him, yawning, "Tom? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just have a headache I suppose..." he said disgruntled. He shut his eyes in pain as the pounding had just continued to worsen itself.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" she asked him.

"Not sure. We could ask Susan," he paused and looked around, "wherever she's gotten too."

"I'm right here guys," Susan calmly said as her figure became clearer to Ringo and Tom. "I couldn't sleep well, so I decided I'd take a small walk or something."

"Where'd you go?" Ringo asked.

"Ah, nowhere much. Just wherever I wanted to." Susan knew she had lied. She walked back to Tord despite the dangerous aura around him, thinking maybe she would know what was happening. Whatever it was could affect Tom if they don't hurry. If it does, all four of them would become rather useless.

"Oh, alright," Ringo nodded.

Susan turned her attention to Tom, "We should get something for your headache. Perhaps the water will help," she suggested. Ringo looked over at Tom, who had paled a lot in the moment they had been speaking. She sighed and nudged him.

"Oh," he said, "right." He stood up and stumbled over to the shoreline. He knelt down and cupped his hands in the water. His hands shook as he splashed it in his face. He gave it a few seconds before he sighed.

"Is it helping?" Ringo asked.

"Thanks, but it doesn't seem to be helping much right now," he mumbled to them.

Tom's thoughts began to wander. How had he gotten such a horrible pain? Did he do something in his sleep? Suddenly, they all heard a voice. It didn't seem to be speaking out loud, but instead more like a voice in their heads.

"The Wall is nearly done for." It said. It sounded pleased. Whether with itself or not was unclear.

Ringo and Susan gave each other knowing looks. They knew about the wall, but how could someone else know? Either way, a chill ran down both their spines as the same thought circled their heads.

This was the end, wasn't it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I have nothing to say for myself other than, I'm sorry. I really am.
> 
> This chapter (and possibly future ones) were all co written by aphmau1twighlight2  a good friend of mine. Thanks for helping me, Ell -w-]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! I can’t write, but I hope someone like it!
> 
> Hey guys! I have a tumblr in case you want to come check me out. It’s pretty simple, but, I’d love it if you came to talk to me, or sent me something! It’s lexoftheriver, like here!


End file.
